Em coma
by ShanaLy
Summary: Ezra Fitz é um homem casado e sofreu um grave acidente que o deixou em coma por cerca de 8 meses. O que será que vai acontecer a partir daqui? Quem é a Aria no meio desta história? (Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

"Não Nicole, eu não posso jantar em casa esta noite tenho uma reunião."

"Mas Ezra… já não passamos a noite juntos à tanto tempo. É sempre a mesma coisa… já não queres estar comigo? Queres o divorcio é isso?"

"Não… pára com isso. Não quero discutir isto pelo telemóvel. Falamos amanhã."

"Isto não vai ficar assim, não podes afastar-me assim."

Eu termino a chamada.

Às vezes não tinha paciência para ela, ultimamente era impossível conversar com ela sem mencionar a palavra "divórcio". Ela não podia estar feliz por mim? Por ter uma promoção no trabalho? Uma realização pessoal? Eu gosto dela, mas com o passar do tempo parecia que não tinha "recarga". A nossa relação não tinha uma "bateria" nova todos os dias… era uma rotina chata e desgastante. As atitudes dela não estavam a ajudar.

Parei no semáforo. Estou a caminho de uma reunião importante e tenho de limpar a minha mente para correr tudo bem.

O semáforo abriu e eu arranquei. Os acontecimentos seguintes foram confusos ouvi o som de pneus a derrapar, o barulho da chapa e dos vidros a partir. Senti-me girar e depois tudo ficou negro, mas ainda podia ouvir os gritos e o barulho da sirene da ambulância.

* * *

Podia ouvir o zunido das máquinas à minha volta. Sentia-me confuso e o meu corpo estava pesado e dormente. Demorou pouco tempo para perceber que estava numa cama de hospital. _Como é que vim aqui parar?_ Não me conseguia lembrar de nada. Espera… tinha uma reunião com o director da faculdade onde estava a trabalhar no momento. A minha mente estava cada vez mais pesada e eu ainda não sabia a razão para estar aqui.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. "O que faço aqui?" Pergunto. A minha voz estava muito mais rouca do que me lembrava.

"Como se sente?"

"Estranho, mas o que faço aqui?"

"O senhor teve um acidente, mas esta tudo bem agora. Lembra-se do que aconteceu?"

"Não."

"Isso é normal, eu vou chamar a doutora." Ela apontou alguns valores das máquinas, sorriu para mim e voltou a sair.

 _Eu tive um acidente?_

Estava a sentir-me cada vez mais sonolento, com certeza das drogas que colocaram no soro que entrava pelas minhas veias. Não devem ter passado mais de 10 minutos e os meus olhos estavam pesados tal como o meu corpo. Quase não conseguia mexer a minha mão.

Entrou outra mulher de bata branca, ela captou a minha atenção. _Ela é a médica? Pode dizer-me porque estou aqui?_ "O meu nome é Aria Montgomery e sou a doutora que acompanha o seu caso. Como se sente Sr. Fitz?" Ela pergunta-me. Ela parecia muito jovem para uma médica, talvez tenha começado há pouco tempo.

"Sinto-me cansado."

"Sabe dizer-me o seu primeiro nome?"

"Ezra." Ela concordou.

"Qual a sua última lembrança Sr. Ezra?"

"Eu saí de casa para uma reunião." Ela concordou.

"Sabe em que dia estamos?"

"3 de Setembro de 2014, certo?"

"Estamos a 3 de Maio de 2017, Sr. Fitz. O senhor teve um acidente a 15 de Setembro de 2016 e esteve em coma por 8 meses."

"2017? Coma? 8 meses?" Eu exaltei-me.

"Tenha calma Sr. Fitz. Provavelmente teve alguma perda de memória que pode ser recuperada."

"Provavelmente? Quando é que vou ter a minha memória? Ainda estou assim tão mal? Quando é que posso ir para casa?" As perguntas pareceram voar da minha boca.

"Temos de fazer ainda mais alguns exames agora que acordou, mas para já vamos ter de esperar e ver a recuperação. Olhe para o meu dedo." Eu fiz isso e ela apontou uma luz aos meus olhos. "Diga-me se não sentir." Diz ela passando uma caneta levemente por ambos os meus braços e mãos. Depois destapou as minhas pernas e vez o mesmo nos meus pés. "Sentiu?"

"Sim."

"Não parece ter perda de sensibilidade."

"Como aconteceu o acidente?"

"Eu só sei o que vi no relatório. Ao que parece o outro condutor tinha ingerido bastante álcool perdeu o controlo e não parou no sinal vermelho no cruzamento que o senhor começou a passar. O seu carro capotou duas vezes felizmente tinha o cinto de segurança."

"E o outro condutor?"

Ela ficou com uma cara ainda mais séria. "O outro condutor foi projectado e morreu no local. O carro também capotou mais foi muito mais violento, havia também uma criança a bordo não resistiu aos ferimentos internos. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos." Diz ela.

"Fui o único sobrevivente?"

"Sim." Ela concordou. "Tinha várias contusões no seu corpo, fracturas múltiplas principalmente nos seus braços, duas na perna direita e algumas costelas. Fizemos vários TAC felizmente não teve hemorragias internas. No primeiro mês esteve em coma induzido, não havia como suportar tanta dor e a partir dai tivemos de esperar pela recuperação natural. Quando estiver pronto terá sessões de fisioterapia, não se preocupe estará em boas mãos." Eu não sabia o que dizer… era muita informação. "Vou ligar à sua esposa Sr. Fitz ela estará aqui em breve. Eu volto mais tarde."

"A minha esposa? Eu sou solteiro tenho a certeza."

Ela volta para mais próximo de mim. "Também não se lembra da sua esposa?"

"Não sou casado… eu ia começar um novo trabalho como professor."

"Diga-me o que fez no dia do acidente, lembra-se desse dia?"

"Só me lembro de sair de casa cedo e passei no café antes de ir a uma reunião com o director da faculdade."

"Não se lembra de falar com ninguém nesse dia?"

"Falei com o funcionário do café e com o director ao telefone."

"Não se lembra de mais nada?"

"Não."

"Se precisar de alguma coisa carregue neste botão. Descanse." Diz ela antes de sair.

Será que eu podia ter esquecido o meu próprio casamento? E espera… estamos em 2017… a última data que me lembro foi de 2014. Isso quer dizer que não me lembro de quase 3 anos da minha vida? A minha cabeça começou a doer de tanto tentar procurar respostas. _Tenho de dormir._

* * *

 _Ezra Fitz._ Foi o caso mais grave que chegou às minhas mãos desde que comecei a trabalhar. Tinha de dizer a verdade… no estado em que ele estava, eu pensei que ia ter o mesmo fim da criança.

Ele parecia sempre sem vida nos primeiros tempos… se não fosse o _bip_ constante das máquinas que tinha à sua volta ninguém diria que ele estava vivo. Depois de todas as cirurgias que foram feitas, a quantidade de gesso, hematomas e ligaduras o melhor era manter o pobre homem a dormir.

No mês seguinte desligarmos a máquina para que ele respirasse sozinho e na semana seguinte reduzimos os analgésicos e todas as doses para o tirar do coma, mas nada aconteceu ele continuou a dormir até hoje. Era um alivio vê-lo finalmente acordado, mas infelizmente a memória dos últimos anos parecia estar em falta.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de ver a sua esposa a lamentar na sala de espera e no seu quarto quando a visita era permitida. Ela disse que a última vez que falaram tinha discutido com ele. Ao que parecia por ele ter aceitado um novo trabalho que pouco tempo deixava para ela. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada com ele, mas pouco tempo depois as visitas foram menos frequentes. Apenas a avó, Sra. Fitz, vinha vê-lo todos os dias.

Procurei a ficha dele no meu registo. _Fitz, E._ Digitei o número de telefone da esposa e esperei. Ao quinto toque atendeu.

 _"Sim? Quem fala?"_

"Boa tarde estou a falar com a senhora Nicole Fitz, certo? Daqui fala a D. Aria Montgomery do hospital de Rosewood."

 _"Sim é a própria. Boa tarde doutora. O Ezra está mal?"_ Ela perguntou. Pela forma que ela disse não podia distinguir qualquer emoção.

"Na verdade, tenho boas noticias o Sr. Ezra acabou de acordar."

Ouve uns segundos de silêncio. _"Eu não posso ir ao hospital agora, estou no trabalho."_ Que raio… que esposa não viria a correr se o seu marido estivesse a dormir por 8 meses? Poderia justificar no trabalho mais tarde.

"Claro. Venha assim que puder, tenho de discutir algumas questões pessoalmente consigo."

 _"Ele tem algo grave é? Pensava que ele estava bem."_ Tenho a certeza que o tom não era de preocupação, mas sim de satisfação de curiosidade.

"Temos alguns exames para serem feitos ainda, terei de falar consigo pessoalmente sobre a condição actual. Não me parece adequado discutir isto ao telefone." Digo-lhe. _O que ela queria que lhe dissesse? Olhe o seu marido acordou, mas ficou preso em 2014 e não se lembra de si._ Isto dito ao telefone seria o caus.

 _"Muito bem, passarei por aí mais tarde."_

"Obrigada pelo seu tempo Sra. Fitz. Com licença." Ela nem respondeu, apenas desligou. _Se ela era assim não admira que se chateassem._

Devia ligar à avó, a senhora era sempre muito simpática e preocupada.

Insistiu que lhe chamasse apenas Belle, contou-me a história dos pais dele. Basicamente a mãe descobriu um cancro e o pai abandonou a mãe e ele ainda era um bebé. A mãe morreu pouco tempo depois. Nunca mais encontraram o pai dele, filho de Belle. Os avós maternos nunca estiveram por perto. Conclusão, Belle criou o Ezra.

Digitei o número, pegou ao segundo toque.

"Belle, fala a D. Aria."

"O que se passa com o meu neto?" Ela pergunta apressadamente.

"O seu neto está bem, ele acordou."

"Graças a Deus! Vou já para aí! Muito obrigada doutora." Diz ela.

"De nada!"

Era sempre maravilhoso dar boas noticias e ver a felicidade de volta.

* * *

Uma assistente veio avisar-me que a avó do Ezra tinha chegado e dei a autorização para ela entrar.

"Sra. Fitz."

"Belle, D. Aria. Posso ver o meu netinho?" A senhora era muito adorável.

"Podemos conversar um bocadinho?"

"O que se passa?"

"O seu neto está a fazer um TAC neste momento. Fisicamente está tudo bem ainda tem algum cansaço, mas penso que podemos começar a fisioterapia em breve. Eu queria falar consigo porque ele não se lembra de alguns anos da sua vida."

"Anos? Meu pobre menino." Ela lamenta.

"Eu pedi-lhe uma data que ele se lembrasse. Ele disse que se lembra de sair de casa, passar num café e ir a caminho de uma reunião com o director da faculdade a 3 de Setembro de 2014. Eu falei-lhe da esposa, mas ele não se lembra."

"O Ezra já não trabalha na faculdade, ele começou outro trabalho em 2015 ia aceitar uma promoção no dia do acidente. A Nicole está aqui?"

"Não. Ela disse que vem mais tarde, estava no trabalho."

"Trabalho? Ela não trabalha minha querida, ela vive do dinheiro do Ezra. Aquela rapariga não tem remédio, discutiam constantemente e ameaçava o meu Ezra com um divórcio. O que podia fazer? Ele era um tolo… o amor faz essas coisas, mas só ele é que a amava." Diz a senhora.

O telefone toca. "Com licença."

 _"D. Aria, o Sr. Fitz voltou ao quarto o relatório do exame já está no seu computador."_

"Obrigada." Disse para a assistente do outro lado. Desliguei.

"O Ezra já está novamente no quarto, tenho a certeza que ele ficará muito feliz e quem sabe possa recuperar a memória. Estes casos são um pouco incertos nunca sabemos se a memória vai retornar. Peço-lhe que não lhe conte muito da vida dele para que não seja influenciado no processo de recuperação."

"Sim claro, farei o que for preciso para ajudar o meu neto."

"Eu acompanho-a até ao quarto." Seguimos pelo corredor.

Bati à porta e entrei. "Sr. Fitz, tem uma visita." Deixei a senhora passar e fechei a porta.

"Avó?"

"Meu querido, estou tão feliz por teres acordado." Belle acariciou o rosto dele.

"Desculpa avó deixei-te preocupada."

"Não, não a culpa não é tua. Eu sabia que estavas em boas mão de qualquer maneira a D. Aria tem feito um bom trabalho contigo. Não imaginas o teu estado, ela fez um milagre."

Eu sorri quando ela me mencionou. Eu estava a fingir ler as folhas com os registos das últimas horas. "Só fiz o meu trabalho."

"Não, ela ficou dias seguidos aqui por tua causa."

"Turnos seguidos são comuns." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Não seja modesta Aria, você salvou a vida do meu neto."

Eu apenas me deixei sorrir. _Sinto-me muito realizada._ "Eu vou deixá-los mais à vontade, tenho um relatório para analisar espero trazer boas notícias."

* * *

Quando ela sorriu com o comentário da minha avó fiquei encantado, ela era uma jovem bastante bonita. Ela devia ter menos 3 anos que eu talvez. Eu reparei nisso assim que a vi, mas estava tão avoado que nem pensei bem no assunto. Aqueles dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos verdes e cabelo longo ondulado. Ela é muito atraente.

"Então como te sentes?"

"Bem, mas confuso. Parece que me deitei uma noite em 2014 e agora estamos em 2017."

"A D. Aria disse-me que não te lembras de algumas coisas." Eu podia confiar plenamente na minha avó, ela foi uma mãe para mim.

"Também é frustrante estar preso a uma cama de hospital com todos estes fios e tubos."

"Isso vai melhorar, em breve vais voltar a andar e a ter uma vida normal novamente."

"Ela disse que sou casado. É verdade?"

"Eu não te posso contar muito, mas sim é verdade. Ela vem aqui hoje e tem cuidado, não confies muito nela."

"Não gostas dela?"

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, foram as tuas escolhas." Diz ela. "O que achas da Aria? É boa rapariga, não é?"

Eu sorri. A minha avó tinha uma veia de casamenteira… perguntava-me sempre de todas as minhas colegas na faculdade. "Oh avó… sou um homem casado."

"Pois… mas continuas a ter olhos na cara para ver o que tens na tua frente."

"Por favor avó ela é médica, achas que pode ter algum interesse em mim? Sou só mais um doente."

"És o primeiro grande caso dela, estiveste 8 meses aqui… ela contou-me que é o primeiro hospital que a aceitou. É jovem, bonita e inteligente. Não sejas parvo, se tiveres oportunidade já sabes." Diz a minha avó muito atrevida. Eu sabia que ela fazia aquilo para me animar e estava a conseguir.

"Pois, pois…"

Ela procurou alguma coisa no telemóvel. "É do primeiro dia que te vi depois do acidente." Eu fiquei chocado ao ver a imagem, quase não podia ver pele expostas e o que estava à vista não tinha uma cor natural. Tinha um tubo grosso na minha boca. _Não era eu…_ Ela tirou a foto.

"Este foi 1 mês depois." Naquela foto já não tinha tantas ligaduras, a minha pele ainda estava um pouco acinzentada, mas era defensivamente melhor do que a primeira. Mesmo assim parecia um cadáver.

Colocou outra. "Este foi no segundo mês." Nesta foto já não tinha o tubo na minha boca, mas sim uma máscara. Todos os gessos já tinham desaparecido. Aria aparecia e estava a usar o estetoscópio no meu peito. "Ela foi sempre impecável contigo e muito preocupada com o teu bem-estar."

Porque haveria de tentar alimentar uma esperança falsa? Eu nem estava perto de estar apaixonado por ela. Eu conhecia-a há poucas horas. Sim ela é bonita, mas isso não é tudo. Eu gosto de conhecer a personalidade das pessoas. Eu percebi que ela é gentil, mas só isso não me fazia gostar mais dela… Pessoas gentis estão por todo o lado. No entanto não posso negar que ela parece ter algo especial que não sei descrever. Preciso de mais tempo para a conhecer e sinceramente parece que vou ter ainda muito tempo por aqui.

Ouvimos bater à porta e alguém entrar. Era a Aria novamente e vinha com um sorriso esplêndido.

"Boas noticias doutora?" Pergunta a minha avó.

Aria fica aos pés da cama. "No relatório não existe absolutamente nada de errado com o cérebro do Ezra. Isto é muito bom, mas não nos trás grandes resposta para o seu problema de memória. Simplesmente não sei quando vai passar ou se vai passar."

"Então existe uma possibilidade de não me lembrar de 3 anos da minha vida para sempre?" Pergunto.

"Infelizmente sim." Diz ela. "Sente alguma dor?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Não, estou bem. Só um pouco cansado."

"Nesse caso é melhor sairmos para o deixar descansar." Aria fecha as persianas. "Descanse, mais tarde venho verificá-lo."

* * *

Uma luz acende no quarto apesar de fraca era inconveniente e fez-me cerrar os olhos e virar a face. "Sou tão má." Diz uma voz brincalhona. _Era Aria._ "É só um bocadinho." Diz ela enquanto analisava o monitor e mexia nos botões. Ela tirou alguns fios de mim e isso deixou-me mais confortável. "Vamos manter o soro." Ela olha para mim. "Já lhe vieram trazer um chá para tentar habituar o estômago a receber alimento."

"Não quero obrigada."

"Mas vai beber, quem manda sou eu." Diz ela. Aria pega na chávena e agita para arrefecer. "Sente-se."

"Eu disse que não quero."

"Mas eu não perguntei nada." Ela diz séria. "Ezra… se não colaborar a recuperação vai ser mais demorada e se não comer vou ter de manter o soro por muito mais tempo. O seu corpo está debilitado e estou a fazer o meu melhor, mas sem ajuda não vou conseguir."

Ela tinha razão. "Está bem." Tentei levantar-me, mas senti um enjoo muito forte e voltei a cair sobre a cama. Passou imediatamente.

"Calma." Diz ela carregando num botão ao lado da cama que me fez levantar. Não estava totalmente sentado, mas foi uma posição melhor para beber alguma coisa. "Muito bem. Eu acho que está bom."

Ela fez-me tocar a chávena e tentar agarrar foi terrível… como se o meu braço e a minha mão não soubessem o que fazer. "Eu não consigo."

"O corpo só se tem de ajustar foram 8 meses sem movimento. A fisioterapia para os membros superiores começa amanhã. Não fique impaciente por não conseguir à primeira e nunca desista." Ela leva a chávena à minha boca para eu beber. Assim que ingeri o liquido ela ficou feliz.

"Doutora?" Chamei-a e ela apenas olhou para mim. "Obrigada."

Ela sorri e pega na minha mão. "O ser humano é incrível assim que nascemos conseguimos logo pega no dedo de um adulto. Isso é instantâneo, não é preciso uma aprendizagem para o fazer."

"Isso quer dizer o quê?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela colocou a sua mão na palma da minha mão. A mão dela era realmente pequena comparando com a minha. "Que pode agarrar a minha mão mesmo sem quer."

"Não consigo."

"Claro que consegue. Sente a minha mão e não existe nada de errado com o sistema nervoso."

"Sim, mas mesmo assim não tenho parte da minha memória."

"Mas não perdeu toda isso quer dizer que a informação ainda está aí dentro." Podia senti-la fazer mais pressão na palma da minha mão como se fosse uma massagem. "Eu tenho esperança que ainda vai recuperar a memória." Eu não podia tirar os olhos dos dela quando disse aquilo. Ela parecia tão certa. Tive vontade que o tempo parece só para não parecer inadequado. "Olhe o que fez." Diz ela.

"Como?" Os meus dedos estavam à volta da mão dela.

"Está tudo lá Ezra, temos de ter paciência nem tudo vai acontecer amanhã. Lembre-se que não fui eu que fiz isto, mas sim você." Eu sorri para ela. Talvez não seja apenas um inútil deitado numa cama, há uma esperança enquanto eu tentar.

* * *

Quem o viu e quem o vê. Eu desejei tanto que ele acordasse não que eu sentisse algo por ele, mas ver as pessoas bem depois de tudo era o meu trabalho e eu queria ajudar como podia. Não podia negar que ele era bonito, todos os traços do seu corpo pareciam ter sido feitos com uma precisão incrível de fazer babar qualquer mulher. Ezra ainda estava fraco num tom ainda pálido amarelado e por isso mesmo tinha de começar a comer novamente para ganhar alguma cor que os medicamentos lhe tiraram.

Quando lhe dei o chá senti-me realizada. Isto foi um marco de sucesso na minha carreira, a minha primeira recuperação num grande caso de acidente. Foi duro e pesado, mas valeu a pena cada segundo que o via sorrir.

"D. Montgomery, está aqui a esposa do Sr. Fitz."

"Claro deixe-a entrar." Lá vamos nós. Qual seria o humor de hoje? "Sra. Fitz." Digo para a saudar.

"Porque não posso ver o Ezra agora?" Ela dispara imediatamente.

"Pode ver o seu marido assim que falar consigo."

"O que é assim tão importante?" Ela perguntou desagradável. _Um médico tem de se sujeitar a tudo._

"O seu marido está bem fisicamente, no entanto não se lembra dos últimos 3 anos da sua vida. Como lhe disse o cérebro está bem por isso não sabemos quando vai recuperar a memória ou se a vai recuperar algum dia."

"Só podem estar a brincar… vocês são uns incompetentes." Isto já estava a atingir o nível da falta de respeito.

"Sra. Fitz, eu não estou a brincar e posso lhe assegurar que não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para resolver a situação."

Ela sopra. "Posso vê-lo então?"

"Pode, mas não lhe conte muito do passado para não afectar a recuperação."

"Eu não conto." Diz ela.

Percorro o corredor com ela. Eu pensei que seria muito pior que ela podia chorar pelo marido ou algo assim, mas foi o contrário a atitude dela foi rude. _O que estava à espera depois do telefonema?_ Ela despachou-me, como se o marido fosse lixo e não pudesse vê-lo mais. Está aqui apenas para fazer figura de boazinha e preocupada, mas na verdade nem queria saber de qualquer maneira. Nem um sorriso vi na cara dela até agora.

Bati e entrei para fazer-me presente no quarto. "Sr. Fitz tem mais uma visita." Nicole entrou e olhou para o Ezra. Eu não sabia bem o que estava a acontecer ali, mas quebrei o silêncio. "Conhece esta senhora?"

Ezra negou. "Nunca vi essa senhora antes."

"Podes parar de fingir Ezra?" Ela disse rude. "Como podes não te lembra da tua mulher?"

Ezra arregalou os olhos. "Eu não me lembro." Ele tentou defender-se.

Nicole ia cuspir alguma coisa, mas eu impedi-a. "Sra. Fitz, por favor."

"Sentes-te bem?"

"Confuso e não estou muito bom com os movimentos, mas bem." Diz ele. "Qual o teu nome?"

"Nicole."

"Desculpa, eu não me lembro. A minha cabeça dói quando tento pensar."

"Não se esforce demasiado, eu vou deixá-los a sós." Diz a Aria.

Aria saiu do quarto deixando-me com uma estranha que eu podia dizer que estava chateada. _Bom… se a minha mulher não se lembrasse de mim talvez fosse a minha reacção_.

"Então… somos casados. Quando foi o casamento?" Eu tentei fazer conversa, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Sim, foi no final de 2015." O silêncio foi desconfortável.

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Eu pensei que nunca mais irias acordar. Eu refiz a minha vida sem ti, talvez ficares sem memória não tenha sido uma coisa assim tão má. Isso pode facilitar as coisas."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Tu já não fazes parte da minha vida como antes, a nossa relação já não estava bem de qualquer maneira."

"Queres uma separação? Divórcio?"

Ela concorda. "Nestas circunstâncias é o melhor."

"Eu não sei… eu não me lembro de nada. Sinceramente se queres outra vida eu não te posso impedir, não é?"

"Isso quer dizer que aceitas o divórcio?" Ela parecia mais aliviada.

"Eu acho que tenho de pensar melhor. Tenho muita coisa na cabeça e estou cansado."

"Eu não posso vir amanhã, mas eu vou voltar." Ela diz, já não parecia tão áspera. "As melhoras Ezra! Descansa." Ela levanta-se para sair.

"Adeus."

* * *

Senti alguém entrar na sala. Era a Aria sem dúvida, cheirava a um perfume muito particular. "Ainda aqui doutora?"

"Céus, Sr. Fitz! Que susto pensava que estavas a dormir." Diz ela com a mão no peito.

"Desculpe." Sorri para ela. "Tenho muitos pensamentos na minha mente não consigo dormir."

"Foi da conversa com a sua esposa? Ou é outra coisa?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim foi um pouco da conversa que tivemos. Ela quer o divórcio."

"Lamento imenso. Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?"

"Ter a minha memória podia ajudar a tomar uma decisão. É horrível olhar nos olhos de alguém que supostamente construí uma vida e não me lembra de nada. Ela quer ir fazer a vida dela e eu não a posso impedir sou um inválido nesta cama por 8 meses e sabe-se lá por mais quanto tempo e que problemas mais vou ter. Não posso pedir a ninguém para ficar muito melhor a quem não conheço."

"O Ezra não é inválido é um lutador. Se está vivo foi porque nunca parou de lutar. É uma situação difícil não ter a memória, mas pode tentar ultrapassar isso e viver um dia de cada vez e quem sabe um dia pode acordar e lembrar tudo novamente."

"Eu acho que lhe vou dar o divórcio. Eu não senti nada por ela assim que a vi… até tive um pouco medo dela, pensei que estava tão chateada que me queria matar."

Ela sorriu. "Nada lhe vai acontecer aqui. Muito menos no meu turno."

"Pode-me chamar apenas Ezra? Eu sinto-me muito velho quando me chama assim. Só tenho mais 3 anos do que pensava." Ela ri do meu comentário.

Ela colocou a sua mão quente no meu ombro. "OK Ezra, o meu turno acaba agora eu só o vim ver uma última vez. Vemo-nos amanhã, tente descansar e não pense de mais."

"Será que não me pode dar alguma coisa para ajudar a dormir?"

"Só se for chá."

"Por mim tudo bem." Aceito.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estou exausta…_ só queria cair na cama e dormir até não conseguir mais. Desde que comecei a trabalhar mal tenho tempo para mim, também não tinha grandes razões para ir para casa para além de descansar, a família e os amigos estavam longe. Também não tinha nenhum interesse romântico no momento para me manter fora do hospital. Turnos seguidos e horas extraordinárias eram cansativas, mas ao mesmo tempo tiravam-me a solidão de passar um serão sozinha a ver filmes ou ler algum livro.

Tomo um duche rápido, visto um pijama e deito-me.

Eu sentia-me muito realizada hoje, finalmente o Ezra acordou. Vá-se lá saber quantas noites não dormi porque ele não acordava no segundo mês. Eu passei muito tempo apenas no quarto à espera de um sinal. _E nada…_ Era muito frustrante esperar nestas situações e não ter a certeza de nada.

Tentei pensar noutra coisa, mas só o sorriso gentil dele aparecia na minha mente. _Bom Aria ele é teu paciente e isso não vai acontecer._

* * *

"Bom dia, meu querido. Como te sentes?"

Eu sorri para a minha avó. "Bom dia. Muito melhor, já tive uma sessão com o fisioterapeuta."

"Correu bem?"

"Sim, fiz alguns movimentos e exercícios."

"Fico feliz por estares melhor."

"A Nicole esteve aqui ontem ao final do dia." Disse-lhe. "Eu não me lembro dela avó é muito estranho. Ela quer o divórcio diz que começou uma vida sem mim."

"O que vais fazer?"

"Eu acho que vou aceitar… eu não vejo o objectivo de a manter amarrada a mim quando ela quer seguir a vida dela. Eu nem a conheço mais."

"Eu vou apoiar qualquer decisão que tomes."

"Ela parecia uma pessoa muito carrancuda. O que achas? Faço bem?"

"Eu não te devia dizer isto porque sei que vai influenciar, mas eu nunca fui com a cara dela. Ela dizia-te coisas desagradáveis às vezes. Não te quero dizer mais nada." Diz ela. "E a Aria? Ainda não a vi hoje."

"Eu perguntei a uma enfermeira e ela disse que o turno dela começa à 13h."

"Tu gostas dela?"

"Avó!"

"Qual é o mal?"

"Não, ela não tem qualquer interesse em mim."

"Ela sempre esteve muito perto de ti Ezra. Sou velha, mas não sou parva. A rapariga gosta de ti. Ela passava tanto tempo aqui, apanhei-a inúmeras vezes aqui."

"Isso é normal avó, ela trabalha aqu trabalho dela ver se as pessoas estão bem."

"Foi diferente, tenho a certeza que ela tem uma queda por ti. Tenho a certeza que se tu tentares vais conseguir. Ela é boa rapariga e é solteira!"

"Como sabes que é solteira?"

"Se não fosse ia mais cedo para casa e nunca a vi fazer isso antes, ela faz horas extra de propósito."

Eu ri do trabalho de detective da minha avó.

Outra pessoa entra na sala. "Não sabia que estavas acompanhado desculpa." _Nicole._

"Eu saio para falarem." A minha avó sai sem olhar mais para ela.

"Já pensaste?"

"Pensava que não podias vir hoje."

"Consegui reagendar alguns compromissos." Diz ela.

"Indo ao assunto. Como disse antes não vejo o problema de avançar com o divórcio se é mesmo isso que queres."

"Eu já tinha falado com um advogado para saber o que podia fazer caso não acordasses do coma. Eu falei novamente ontem e consegui os papeis." Ela tira uma pasta de documentos da mala. "Eu percebo que ainda estás cansado, mas assim que puderes vê isso. Quando tiveres tudo sabes como me encontrar." Eu consegui agarrar a pasta e deixá-la em cima da cama.

"Vou tentar ser breve." Disse-lhe.

"Muito bem. As melhoras." Ela sai e a minha avó volta a entrar.

"Isso é o quê?"

"Os papeis do divórcio."

* * *

"Como está o meu paciente recém acordado do coma favorito?"

"Quantos pacientes em coma já tratou a doutora?"

"Só um e espero não ter muitos mais porque quanto mais tempo o paciente dorme menos eu consigo dormir." Diz ela.

"D. Aria!" Diz a minha avó que tinha ido à casa de banho.

"Belle. Como está?"

"Muito melhor pelo meu neto estar bem."

"O fisioterapeuta também já me disse que a sessão correu muito bem, a partir de agora a recuperação vai ser muito mais rápida. Diria que já lhe posso tirar este carácter." Tirou o tubo longo que estava ligado ao saco do soro. Embebeu um algodão em betadine e tirou o carácter limpado e pressionado o local. No final colocou um penso. "Feito. Não doeu nada, pois não? Vamos aqui medir a tensão." Ela mordeu o lábio com o resultado. _Isso foi muito sexy._ "Está um pouco baixa pode ter sido do sedativo."

"Sedativo?" Pergunta a minha avó.

"Ontem à noite o Ezra não podia adormecer, não é?" Ela olha para mim séria. "Dei-lhe uma dose para criança. A pressão baixa pode ser disso, vou ficar de olho." Diz ela. "Vou ver outros doentes e deixar-vos à vontade."

Assim que ela saiu a minha avó salta para a minha beira. "O que se passou ontem à noite?"

"Nada avó, estava preocupado por não me lembrar da Nicole e o divórcio foi apenas isso."

* * *

Uma semana e meia depois do Ezra acordar e os movimentos dos braços já eram muito mais coordenados. Neste momento ele estaria na a primeira sessão de fisioterapia para os membros inferiores.

"Como correu Ezra?" Pergunto-lhe quando uma enfermeira o transportou para o quarto numa cadeira de rodas. Ele parecia chateado.

"Não muito bem." Foi a única coisas que ele disse.

A enfermeira ajudou-o a deitar novamente na cama e sai.

"O que se passou?"

"Mal consegui ficar de pé."

"Vamos ter calma."

"Eu estou a ter calma à uma semana e meia."

"Ezra…"

"Estou cansado." Não ia valer a pena. Sai do quarto.

"D. Aria." Era a Belle, acabou de entrar para a hora da visita.

"Belle. Como está hoje?"

"Estou bem. O meu neto tinha uma sessão de fisioterapia esta manhã, como correu?"

"Ao que parece não correu muito bem. Está um pouco mal-humorado hoje."

"O meu neto consegue ser um pouco impaciente por vezes, vou chamá-lo à razão. Tenho boas noticias para ele por isso acho que vai ajudar."

"A Nicole quer o divórcio e o Ezra aceitou."

"Oh… lamento imenso."

"Isso é a boa noticia." Eu fiquei parva a olhar para ela. "Ela era veneno para o meu neto, sempre a controla-lo e a reclamava de tudo o que ele fazia por ela."

"Isso é triste ele não merecia nada disso. Ele é tão gentil e boa pessoa. Eu tenho de voltar ao trabalho."

"Claro." A senhora sorriu.

Porque ando sempre a fazer figura de ursa? _Gentil e boa pessoa?_ Tenho de pensar melhor no que digo.

* * *

"O advogado disse que estava tudo em ordem?"

"Sim, só tens de assinar. O mais difícil vão ser as partilhas de bens, mas não te preocupes querido eu posso ajudar. Quando tiveres alta vens para casa comigo."

"Pelo andar da carruagem diria que ainda estou longe de sair daqui."

"A sessão correu mal?"

"Péssima, quase cai."

"Não importa as vezes que cais querido, mas sim as vezes que te tentas levantar. Tu és capaz, vê as tuas mãos e já és capaz de te sentar." Eu esbocei um sorriso. "E como vão as coisas com a Aria?"

"Que coisas avó? Não se passa nada entre nós."

"Ela disse que és gentil e boa pessoa."

"Qualquer pessoa podia dizer isso."

"Não com um olhar sonhador e preocupado." Diz a minha avó.

"Hey, Z!"

"Hardy?"

"A tua avó avisou-me que tinhas acordado. Desculpa, mas não consegui vir mais cedo. Não foi fácil conseguir uns dias de folga para viajar."

"Viajar?"

"Mudei-me para a Califórnia. Oh… pois a memória, isso foi depois… não interessa." Diz ele. "Como se sentes grande Z?"

"Umas vezes um lixo outras apenas bem."

"Pelo menos já estás acordado."

"Eu vou deixar-vos ficar a matar os velhos tempos. Volto mais tarde querido." Deu-me um beijo e saiu.

"Não te lembras mesmo de nada dos últimos 3 anos?"

"Não, é tudo um grande ponto de interrogação."

"Nem a Nicole?"

"Nem a Nicole e por falar nisso." Mostrei-lhe a pasta. "São os papeis para o divórcio."

"Como te sentes por isso?"

"Não sinto nada, eu não a conheço e não quero na minha vida uma pessoa que não quer estar. É o correto a fazer."

Ele concorda. "O que não faltam por ai são mulheres lindas e solteiras. Assim que saíres daqui podemos passar num bar e ver como corre." Ele ri.

"Claro… como se eu fosse um caçador como tu."

Ele finge ficar magoado.

"Ezra..." Ela pára e olha para o Hardy. "Pensava que estavas com a tua avó."

"É o Hardy, o meu melhor amigo."

"Aria Montgomery." Ela cumprimenta o Hardy com um sorriso. Pela cara do Hardy tenho a certeza que estava a gostar do que estava a ver.

Ela pareceu desconfortável com o Hardy e afastou-se. "Se eu lhe dizer que pode ir para casa dentro de 3 – 4 dias?"

"Mas eu não posso andar."

"Vais ter mais sessões antes de voltares para casa. Não vais sair a andar perfeitamente, mas a recuperação é mais rápida quando não se está na cama o dia inteiro espera que as coisas aconteçam." Diz ela. Ela olha novamente para o Hardy. "Manda chamar se precisares."

"Obrigada."

Hardy seguiu cada passo dela com o olhar, isso foi estranho… normalmente não me incomodava ver o meu melhor amigo seduzir uma mulher, mas agora não me parecia bem. "De onde saiu esta gata?" Diz ele. "A tua médica é muito jeitosa, também quero ficar doente se isso significa ter a atenção dela."

"Hardy, por favor. Comporta-te."

"Amigo… ela É uma brasa. Tu tens sorte, deixas uma e tens outra que está na tua mão se quiseres."

"Deixas de ser parvo?"

"Oh D. Aria, sinto-me tão mal preciso da sua ajuda." Ele goza. "Viste como ela olhou para ti?"

"O que queres dizer?"

"Sempre o mesmo nerd com as miúdas… Ela gosta de ti porra."

"Não inventes. Tu e a minha avó são muito chatos."

"Até a tua avó diz o mesmo? Achas que é coincidência? Tenho a certeza que a Aria seria muito melhor namorada que a Nicole. Parece-me mais calma e à procura de um relacionamento sério."

"Eu acordei à 1 semana e meia, não estou de todo à procura de uma relação. Estou a tentar acabar com uma neste momento se não reparaste."

"A vida continua, estás numa nova fase da tua vida. O que aconteceu foi uma segunda oportunidade."

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"Se não vais tu, eu vou tentar a minha sorte enquanto cá estou."

"Deixa-a em paz."

"Tu negas, mas também gostas dela."

* * *

"Já é perfeitamente capaz de andar com a ajuda da moleta. Tenho aqui o papel com a sua alta." Diz a Aria.

"Eu diria que está a despachar-me doutora."

Ela sorri. "Preciso do quarto para outro paciente." Ela brinca. "Agora a sério, o Ezra não precisa de ficar aqui mais tempo e quem sabe se a rotina não o pode ajudar a recuperar a memória."

"Foi um gosto conhece-la doutora."

"Diz isso como se nunca mais me fosse ver. Vai continuar a vir aqui ao hospital para a fisioterapia. Tem uma consulta comigo na próxima semana e a sua avó tem o meu número para um caso de emergência." Da forma que ela disse aquilo parecia que podia ligar a qualquer altura. "Vai ver-me tantas vezes que vai ficar farto de mim."

"Acho que isso é impossível." Ela pareceu um pouco mais corada, mas a postura foi a mesma. "Vou sentir falta do seu puxam de orelhas quando não faço alguma coisa que devia."

"Bom, para isso tem a sua avó." Ela sorri, ela era tão adorável quando fazia aquilo.

* * *

A avó dele chegou um pouco mais tarde totalmente preparada para levar o neto para casa, trazia uma mala de roupa limpa para ele e um sorriso no rosto. Eu voltei para o meu gabinete, chamando mais um paciente. Na maioria pessoas a pedir receitas para medicamentos ou análises e casos de virose comuns.

Encaminhei a senhora à porta e a assistente chamou o próximo paciente. "As melhoras Sr. Martines."

Não esperava nesse momento ver o Ezra a cruzar o corredor principal seguindo a sua avó com cuidado. Ele vestiu umas jeans azuis desbotadas e um suéter verde confortável. O cabelo dele ainda parecia despenteado, mas ao mesmo tempo arrumado. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que sai à noite, mas sim de jogar ou ficar sentado no sofá o dia todo a assistir alguma série ou filme. Se ele era professor com certeza gostaria de ler.

Eu podia dizer que ele sentiu que alguém o estava a observar porque o vi olhar pela sala à sua frente até os seus olhos baterem em mim. Ele sorriu e eu fiz o mesmo até ser acordada do meu pensamento pela assistente que me indicou a nova paciente. Eu sorri para a mulher e pedi-lhe para entrar no gabinete e esperar um segundo.

Fiz a minha distância para eles. "Espero que tenha uma boa adaptação." Eu não o tinha visto tantas vezes de pé antes, ele é muito mais alto que eu.

"Obrigada por tudo doutora." Disse-me Belle que tinha acabado de falar com a recepcionista.

"De nada, sempre à disposição." Eu sorri para a mulher. Coloquei a mão nas costas do Ezra de uma forma amigável e voltei para o meu consultório onde já tinha uma senhora muito impaciente à minha espera.

* * *

"Então, como te sentes?" Pergunta-me Hardy.

"Cansado." Digo, sentando-me no sofá.

"Agora sem a D. Sexy vai ser mais difícil."

"Podes parar com isso?" Eu ainda não tinha parado de pensar nela. A forma que ela me tocou antes de ir embora parecia tão informal que me deixou a pensar como seria conhece-la fora do contexto hospitalar.

"Olha-me para essa cara… ficaste apanhadinho por ela."

"Ok… eu gosto dela, estás feliz? Não vai passar de uma paixão platónica."

"Com essa atitude não vai passar mesmo irmão. A tua avó não tem o número dela? Provavelmente ela tem Facebook ou Instagram."

"Sim a minha avó tem o número dela, mas não o vou usar sem precisar não é ético."

"No amor e na guerra vale tudo." Diz ele com a mão no peito. Coloca a mão do bolso e tira o telemóvel procurando alguma coisa. Passaram mais alguns minutos de paz e sossego quando ele fala novamente. "Boom! Encontrei a nossa mulher." Diz-me ele mostrando o perfil dela do Facebook.

"Foste rápido." Saquei-lhe o telemóvel para ver melhor.

Não tinha muitas fotos no perfil público. Apenas algumas com um grupo de amigas, uma com uma mulher que podia dizer que era a sua mãe. Havia uma foto que se destacou no meio de todas as outras, ela com uma pequena menina. A menina tinha muitas parecenças com a Aria… como se fosse filha dela.

"Ela tem uma filha." Mostrei ao Hardy.

"No status diz solteira."

"Pode ser mãe solteira. Ou pode não ser dela, mas sim da família." Diz Hardy.

"Eu acho que me ando a iludir."

* * *

As consultas do Ezra eram sempre a horas em que estaria em casa a descansar. Parecia infernal ter de esperar 1 semana para ver como estava a reagir ao mundo lá fora e saber quais eram as suas necessidades. Felizmente já passaram 3 dias por isso a minha espera não seria muito mais para quem esperou 8 meses para ver aqueles olhos azuis lindos.

Hoje não sei porquê não consegui dormir mais e eram 7 horas quando me levantei, tomei o pequeno almoço e sai para correr uma coisa que já não fazia há meses. Soube bem gastar alguma energia.

Voltei a casa e tomei um duche. Do nada tinha tanta vontade de um café do The Brew que era o melhor lugar onde ir aqui em Rosewood. Abri o armário, tinha tantos vestidos incríveis que não usava mais. A bata branca tirava-me toda a inspiração para a escolha de roupa. Uma camisola e umas jeans eram o normal de todos os dias. _Hoje estou com um espírito diferente._ Tirei um vestido às riscas pretas e brancas que ficava um pouco a cima do joelho, umas botas de salto alto e um casaco de couro preto. Complementei com grandes brincos e uma corrente longa que chegava à minha cintura com um pendente de pedra. O meu cabelo já estava seco e só faltava um pouco de brilho da maquilhagem e perfume. Em menos de 15 minutos peguei na minha mala branca e sai de casa.

Eram quase 9h e eu e Hardy já estávamos à porta do The Brew. A razão foi o Hardy, que me arrastou para fora da cama para obter café. A minha cara era de poucos amigos porque podia ter acordo apenas às 9h30 para a fisioterapia às 10h. Ele conduziu o carro alugado até ao The Brew e tentou animar-me. "Café Ezra! Há quanto tempo não bebes um?"

"Há muito tempo, mas acho que não é o melhor para mim neste momento."

"Uma pouco de cafeína nesse corpo adormecido é o melhor."

Eu arrastei-me para fora do carro, Hardy abriu a porta do café para eu passar e esperamos na fila para atendimento à nossa frente estava uma rapariga pequena e morena com um vestido às riscas.

A fila avançou e era a vez dela. "Um cappuccino, por favor."

"Aria?"

Ela olhou rapidamente para trás e foi como se uma onda do perfume dela batesse em mim. Eu não a esperava ver aqui. Bem, eu não a esperava ver até à próxima semana já que não havia sinal dela no hospital. "Ezra." Ela sorriu. "É bom ver-te. Como te sentes?"

"Muito melhor agora que a viu." Diz Hardy inconveniente. Se o olhar matasse ele estava esticado no chão neste momento.

"Está tudo bem." Eu respondi. Olhei-a de alto a baixo novamente quando o funcionário lhe entregou o seu pedido. Ela é bonita, até fiquei surpreso em vê-la com um estilo tão exuberante para uma médica. _Como se a profissão fosse definir a maneira que te vestes…. Burro._

"Adeus aos dois." Ela diz seguindo o seu caminho.

"Não quer ficar mais um pouco?"

Amaldiçoei-me pela minha escolha de roupa esta manhã. Tinha escolhido precisamente a camisola mais velha que a minha avó tinha lá em casa. Tenho a certeza que a minha aparência é péssima.

"Não quero incomodar."

"Que disparate, não incomodas Aria." Disse-lhe.

"Está bem."

Os dois fomos para uma mesa enquanto o Hardy fazia o pedido.

"Estou a ver que a fisioterapia está a fazer os seus milagres." Diz ela.

"A Aria tinha razão, agora tenho de me mexer."

Ela riu. "Vida sedentária tem os seus problemas." Ela bebeu um pouco de café. "A sua avó está bem?"

"Sim ficou em casa a cuidar das suas rosas. Não vi a Aria no hospital estes dias."

"Esta semana o meu turno começa às 13h."

Ele concorda.

Hardy juntou-se a nós na mesa. "Então. Onde estudaste medicina?" Ele começou a fazer conversa comigo.

Ele era muito mais confiante com as mulheres com certeza e era também intrometido demais, mas mesmo assim respondi-lhe porque estava com o Ezra. "Em Nova York, toda a minha família e amigos está lá também."

"Estás em Rosewood sozinha? Isso é uma grande mudança."

"No inicio foi duro, mas já estou habituada. Está quase a fazer um ano que foi aceite aqui."

"Isso é incrível. Não tens saudades de casa?"

"Eu passei o Natal com eles e falamos por Skype às vezes, não é a mesma coisa, mas resulta."

"Já tens muitos amigos aqui?" Hardy pergunta.

Agora já estava a sentir a conversa mais pessoal e não estava a gostar muito disso. "Não muitos, convivo com alguns enfermeiros e médicos, mas é uma relação mais profissional."

"Então não te gostas de misturar como o Ezra?"

Isso apanhou-me desprevenida. "O que queres dizer?"

"Nada ele é parvo." Diz rapidamente Ezra. Ele tinha um estilo tão descuidado, mas parecia tenso.

"Eu devia ir." Digo não gostado do rumo da conversa. _O Hardy estava a tentar fazer um arranjinho para nós dois?_

"Já?" Pergunta Ezra de surpresa.

"Não tens de ir embora, foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Pergunta Hardy. Ele era muito persistente.

"Desculpem, a nossa conversa pode ficar para outra altura talvez."

* * *

O que deu em mim para fugir do café daquela maneira? Era como se estivesse em pânico com todo aquele interrogatório do Hardy. Ele parecia-me o típico jogador que dorme com qualquer mulher por uma noite, isso não ia acontecer comigo. _Outra vez…_ Não tenho tempo para preocupações muito menos qualquer relação neste momento. Já o Ezra manteve-se passivo na conversa, ele parecia reprimido pela conversa do Hardy. O que o Ezra era introvertido a mais o Hardy era a menos.

Quando já estava a entrar no carro alguém grita o meu nome. Era o Hardy e estava a correr na minha direcção.

"O que se passa?" Atirei a mala para dentro do carro.

"Não vais embora por minha causa, pois não?"

 _Que chato._ "Não, tenho outras coisas para fazer."

"Eu não devia meter-me nisto, mas… gostas do Ezra?"

"Como?" Eu pergunto chocada. "Não vamos misturar simpatia e preocupação com qualquer tipo de paixoneta. Só podem estar a brincar comigo." Eu volto a abrir a porta do carro para entrar. Ele agarra o meu braço. "O que…" Antes de terminar ele fala.

"Ele gosta de si, mas não consegue admitir tímido como é."

"Eu penso que ele tem boca para falar e não precisa de um amigo para fazer isso por ele."

"Não brinque com os sentimentos de um homem frágil."

"Eu não estou aqui a brincar com nada. Solte-me."

"O que se passa aqui?" Pergunta Ezra andando com alguma dificuldade para nós. Ele não parecia muito feliz quando viu que o Hardy ainda estava a agarrar o meu braço.

"Nada." Diz Hardy, soltando-me.

"Eu tenho de ir, vemo-nos na próxima semana Ezra." Disse sem olhar mais para o Hardy.

* * *

"O que estavas a fazer? Porque a agarraste?"

"Só estava a falar com ela."

"Ela parecia chateada e assustada… o que lhe disseste?" Quando ele não me respondeu eu comecei a passar-me. "Diz-me já!"

"Eu perguntei-me se ela gosta de ti."

"O QUÊ? Tu és doido? Com que cara vou olhar para ela de novo?"

"Calma, ela não negou."

"O que lhe perguntaste mais?"

"Só lhe disse que eras um homem tímido mais nada."

"Eu não posso acreditar que fizeste isso, pensava que era meu amigo."

"Eu estou a dar um empurrãozinho."

"Empurrãozinho? Ela literalmente fugiu de ti."

"Só estava a tentar saber se ela tinha algum namorado ou filha."

"Tu és um idiota."

"O idiota que teve tomates para conseguir uma resposta. Tens de deixar de ser maricas."

A minha vontade era dar-lhe um muro naquela cara. "Leva-me ao hospital e cala a boca."

* * *

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? O que se estava a passar na minha vida? Este Fitz estava a virar a minha vida de pernas para o ar. A calma e serenidade que normalmente tinha estavam a desaparecer e eu sentia-me cansada mentalmente por pensar nele. Todos os meus pensamentos iam até ele a cada minuto do meu dia.

 _Será que o Ezra também se interessa por este livro? Ou este filme? O que será que ele ensinava na faculdade? Será que ele foi capaz de adormecer bem a noite passada?_ Eu tinha de parar com urgência.

Eu já tive muitos namorados e o último foi o pior de todos que me fez afastar dos homens no geral. Lembro-me de ter os meus pensamentos sobre ele o que significava que estava mesmo a gostar do Ezra. Ele era possessivo, eu achei que não tinha mal até ele me bater a primeira vez. À terceira disse às minhas melhores amigas e à quinta à minha mãe. _Os homens não prestam…_

Eu tentei empurrar estes pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente… quem me dera perder a memória disto. Eu não tinha qualquer marca no meu corpo, mas foi como se ainda pudesse sentir a mão do Hardy no meu braço para não me deixar ir. Eu sabia que tinha de manter a calma, ele não tentou agredir-me só falou. Pensei novamente no Ezra e sorri, aquele jeito desleixado era fofinho.

* * *

"Queres o número dela?" Pergunta a minha avó. Se eu conseguisse tinha dado um pulo e batido com a cabeça no tecto. Larguei o telemóvel dela em cima da mesa.

"Não." Ela olhou séria para mim. "Sim. O Hardy fez uma grande asneira."

"O que se passou?"

"Nós encontramos a Aria no The Brew e o Hardy não podia fechar a sua boca. Ele disse-lhe que eu gosto dela e assustou-a. Devias ter visto a cara dela a olhar para ele… parecia que tinha medo. Queria pedir-lhe desculpa."

Ela agarra o telefone e entregamos. "Liga-lhe. Eu vejo que gostas dela."

"Obrigada avó."

* * *

Olhei para o número que me ligou. Quem seria?

"Sim? Quem fala?"

 _"Aria? É o Ezra… eu queria pedir desculpa pela situação desconfortável desta manhã."_

"Oh Ezra… não tem problema."

 _"Claro que tem o Hardy consegue ser muito inconveniente e fala demais."_

"A sério Ezra está tudo bem. Eu tenho de ir trabalhar."

 _"Oh claro."_ Ele pareceu desapontado.

"Este é o teu número, certo?"

"É sim, porquê?"

"Por nada _…_ pensei ignorar a chamada apenas isso. Até segunda-feira."

 _"Até segunda-feira!"_

* * *

 **Desculpem pessoal eu disse quarta e para mim já é quinta... Não passei muito tempo em casa e só cheguei à poucos minutos... só tive tempo de reler o capitulo para corrigir alguns erros e publicar, é provável que algum tenha escapado porque aqui são 1:51 da manhã e a minha cabeça está a explodir xD**

 **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à Lua Montgomery pelo apoio a esta história desde o início.**

 **O próximo capítulo deve sair daqui a 1 semana e meia a 2 semanas. BJS**


	3. Chapter 3

_BIP BIP BIP_

Nunca me habituo a acordar cedo… A consulta do Ezra é a minha primeira consulta da manhã. Salto da cama para me arranjar.

Conduzi até ao hospital e pelo caminho encontrei Ezra e Belle nunca paragem de autocarro. Provavelmente iam para o hospital também. Parei o carro e abri a janela. "Vão para o hospital certo?" A senhora mais velha sorriu. "Entrem."

Depois de me darem o bom dia. A avó dela ficou à frente e ele foi lá atrás.

"A boleia da doutora veio a calhar, acho que perdemos o autocarro anterior." Diz Belle.

Eu sorri. "Foi uma sorte então."

"Como foi a semana Ezra? Sente que as coisas estão mais fáceis?"

"Sinto-me menos cansado quando ando e já subo as escadas sozinho."

"Isso é fantástico, a tua recuperação está a ser muito mais rápida do que esperávamos. É muito bom quando trabalhamos com pessoas mais jovens os resultados são sempre muito positivos."

"Vês Ezra." Diz Belle. "Ele às vezes fica chateado porque não consegue algumas coisas."

"Pensa na parte positiva, não ficaste com mazelas físicas permanentes."

"As mentais é outra história." Diz ele.

"A memória está na mesma?"

"Sim."

"O Ezra queria lembrar-se da Nicole antes de entregar os papeis para o divórcio." Olhei de raspam para ele pelo espelho. "Acabamos por entregar tudo a pedido dela… nem imagina, deixou parte da conta que tinha com o meu neto a zeros neste últimos 8 meses. Nem sei como vamos fazer com o resto da despesa que o seguro não cobrir."

"Não podem pagar?"

"A minha reforma serve para a sobrevivência. Sem o Ezra a trabalhar não podemos fazer muito."

"Eu posso pagar a despesa no hospital e depois devolvem." Eu ofereci. _O que estava a dizer?_

"Isso é muita generosidade, não podemos aceitar." Diz ela.

"Porque não? Eu estou a oferecer, até posso só pagar uma parte. Quando o Ezra tiver um emprego pode pagar tudo de volta."

"Isso é um problema nosso Aria. Obrigada pela preocupação." Diz Ezra.

Entretanto chegamos ao hospital. Eles saíram para o _check-in_ e eu fui estacionar. Entrei na sala dos médicos vesti a minha bata e guardei o meu casaco e mala no cacifo.

Entro no meu gabinete e poucos minutos depois Belle e Ezra entram no consultório. Reparando melhor no Ezra, não parecia tão descuidado desta vez.

Medi-lhe a tensão, ocultei-o e testei alguns movimentos dele. "Belle, pode deixar-nos a só um pouco?"

"Claro!" Ela saiu.

"Está alguma coisa errada?" Ele pergunta quando a avó saiu.

"Sobre o outro dia de manhã… eu não me sinto muito bem com o teu amigo Hardy por perto, ele faz-me lembrar alguém. A culpa não foi tua, não te tinhas de desculpar por nada."

"Ele já voltou para casa não o vai ver em breve, mas essa pessoa fez alguma coisa consigo?"

Amaldiçoei-me por falar demais. "Não lhe parece que isso é pessoal?"

"Eu só… esqueça."

"O quê?"

"Eu preocupo-me consigo. Muito!"

"Ezra, eu acho que terminamos." Eu levanto-me para o ajudar a sair.

Assim que a mão dele volta à minha foi como quando coloquei a minha mão na dele. "Eu acho que nunca senti isto antes." Diz ele.

"Por favor não tornes as coisas mais difíceis."

"Infelizmente não podemos escolher as pessoas por quem nos apaixonamos, mas se pudesse escolher… seria a Aria todas as vezes." Ele pareceu tão triste quando disse aquilo.

O meu coração caiu e eu senti a lágrima começar a deslizar pelo meu rosto. "Eu não sei como te fazer mudar de ideias… eu não passo de um problema, a minha cabeça é um lugar complicado."

"Eu não me importo." Ele estava tão perto do meu rosto. Que podia sentir um ligeiro hálito a café. Ele beijou-me o rosto e afastou-se. "Até à próxima doutora."

Eu fiquei chocada no meu lugar vendo-o sair. _Deus… eu quero ser tocada por aquele homem._ Ainda sinto o formigueiro na pele e o pequeno vazio no meu estômago de quando ele se aproximou de mim.

* * *

Passou pouco mais de 2 meses. Eu vi ocasionalmente o Ezra pelo hospital e não sabia muito do que se estava a passar entre nós. Parecia uma espécie de jogo do toca e foge, ele tocou e agora estava à espera que eu fosse atrás?

Pelo que sabia ele já podia andar sem moleta, já tinha um carro e a conta que não foi paga pelo seguro tinha sido liquidada. Talvez o tenham chamado para trabalhar novamente e tenha um bom ordenado ou então conseguiu algum dinheiro com o divórcio. Quem sabe… hoje tinha o dia de folga. O que significa… pipocas e netflix o dia inteiro.

A algum momento adormeci e quando acordei já era quase noite. Já não tinha mais disposição para séries. Levantei-me do meu sofá e vesti algo agradável, mas quente para a noite. Podia ir até ao The Brew a pé já que era apenas 15 minutos e jantar por lá. Peguei na carteira, telemóvel e chaves guardei-as nos bolsos e fiz-me ao caminho.

* * *

"Vai haver uma leitura de histórias no The Brew esta noite, queres vir?" Pergunto à minha avó.

"Vai tu querido, estou cansada."

"De certeza? Posso ficar contigo."

"Vai, vai."

"Até amanhã então." Dei-lhe um beijo.

"Até amanhã."

Peguei nas chaves do carro e conduzi até lá. Não sei porquê, mas a minha vida não se sentia normal. Sinto sempre a falta de alguma coisa. _Muito provavelmente os últimos 3 anos…_ Já havia muita gente no The Brew quando cheguei e infelizmente parecia que tinha de ficar de pé até que a vi na mesa que teria melhor lugar para a leitura. _Aria…_ Será que ela sabia da sessão? Para ter aquele lugar tem de estar aqui há muito tempo.

Fui até ela. "Posso?"

Ela olhou automaticamente para mim. "Ezra! Claro."

"Também estás aqui para a sessão?"

"Ao que parece não tenho nada melhor para fazer." Ela ri. "Estou a brincar, parece interessante. Eu nunca vim a nada do género."

"Vais gostar tenho a certeza. Eu costumava nunca perder uma leitura, como professor de literatura sempre tive interesse."

Ela concordou. "Encontraste outro trabalho?"

"Como professor substituto, é metade do ordenado normal. Também estamos a meio do ano tive sorte ser aceite."

"E a Nicole, tens a visto?" Ela pergunta com curiosidade.

"Os papeis foram oficialmente assinados e não ouve brigas, vendemos a casa a bom preço e nunca mais a vi."

"Continuas sem lembrar nada?" Ela pergunta.

"Nadinha." Ela pareceu um pouco triste por mim.

"Queres um café?"

"Não, estou bem para já."

"Eu vou buscar um para mim." Ela levanta-se e eu senti o perfume doce dela, o mesmo cheiro que me deixava ainda mais atraído por ela.

Enquanto o funcionário atendia a Aria chegar outra rapariga senta-se no lugar dela. Antes que lhe pudesse dizer que o lugar estava ocupado ela falou. "Olá, o meu nome é Jessie."

"Oh desculpa, mas esse lugar..."

"Esse lugar é meu." Aria chega e não pareceu gostar de ver a rapariga no seu lugar.

"Não tinha nenhum nome aqui quando cheguei." Diz a Jessie.

"Eu e a minha namorada estávamos a ter uma noite muito agradável e como eu ia dizer esse lugar não está disponível." Eu digo.

A tal Jessie ficou carrancuda e foi embora. "Namorada?" Aria pergunta com a boca aberta.

"Ela não ia embora se não fosse assim."

A leitura começou. Eu ouvi cada história, mas eu não conseguia ficar muito atento ao leitor perto da Aria. Ela era linda e a cada sentimento ela sorria ou mordia o lábio e até deixou cair uma lágrima. Isto podia não ser um encontro, mas eu sentia como se fosse.

Eu não sei bem o que fazer agora que a leitura acabou todos bateram palmas e foram saindo. Abri a porta para a Aria sair. Ela sorriu em agradecimento.

"Gostei desta noite, tinhas uma boa razão para vir a estas leituras." Ela diz. "Talvez deva vir mais vezes também." Eu sorri. "Boa noite Ezra."

"Boa noite." Beijei o seu rosto e ficou uma pequena tensão entre nós, mas ela recuou.

"É melhor ir andando."

"Espera, vais a pé? Posso-te levar." Ofereço.

"Eu fico bem, a noite está calma e não vivo muito longe. Adeus."

"Adeus." Eu entrei no carro e esperei uns minutos apenas sentado a pensar no que tinha acontecido… eu não devia tê-la deixado ir sozinha. Eu gosto dela e ando aqui a adiar o inevitável, eu quero conhecê-la melhor e quem sabe namorar com ela.

Voltei a sair do carro e olhei pela rua, ela tinha ido pela rua da direita. Voltei a entrar no carro e segui-a para a levar a casa em segurança.

Quando virei a rua dois homens estavam de volta dela, um deles empurrou-a para a parede. _"Levem o que quiserem, mas deixem-me em paz."_ Ela gritou com medo.

Adrenalina correu nas minhas veias e sai do carro. "Hey!" Eu corri para eles. Um deles deu-me um soco e empurrou-me para a parede também. Aria gritou e quando olhei para cima os homens tinham ido embora e ela veio para mim.

"Ezra, estás bem? Deixa-me ver." Ela ligou a lanterna do telemóvel e inspeccionou a minha cabeça. Ela parecia tão assustada ainda.

"Eu estou bem, eu sinto-me bem." Ela ajudou-me a levantar. "Tu estás bem?" Olhei nos seus olhos.

"Estou. Devíamos ir ao hospital."

"Tenho só uma dor de cabeça passageira. Mais hospital não." Uma dor de cabeça instalou-se rapidamente.

"Então vem até minha casa." Diz ela. "Eu conduzo."

* * *

"Wow!" Diz o Ezra quando entra no meu apartamento. "Nunca pensei que fosses de ler."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Eu fingi dor. "Eu lia muito quando era adolescente." Ele ficou colado na prateleira de clássicos. "Eu vou ver o que tenho para ti lá dentro."

"Sim claro." Ele parecia uma criança numa loja de brinquedos.

Fui até ao armário da casa de banho e vasculhei até encontrar algo apropriado. "Acho que isto pode…" Digo quando entro na sala. "Ezra?" Chamo-o quando o vejo num canto sentado. "O que se passa?" Eu estava com medo que ele tivesse um ataque qualquer. Ele parecia um pouco pálido.

"Eu acho que me lembro."

"Do que?"

"De… de tudo." Ele diz antes de explodir em lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem Ezra. Tudo vai ficar bem." Eu abraço-o e ele abraçou-me de volta. Quando ele se acalmou eu afastei-me. "Vem." Eu ajudei-o a sentar no sofá.

Fui buscar um copo de água e entreguei-lhe com o remédio. "Queres falar?"

"Eu devia voltar para casa."

"Não te posso deixar ir assim, não estás em condições para conduzir até casa. Podes ficar aqui no quarto de hospedes esta noite. Avisa a tua avó."

"Não tens de fazer isso."

"Mas eu quero. Vem." Ela agarrou a minha mão e levou-me pelo corredor. "Aqui é a casa de banho." Ela ligou a luz de um quarto. "O meu irmão deixou alguma roupa a última vez que veio" Ela procura nas gavetas. "Toma." Ela dá-me um pijama.

"A sério, não é preciso."

"Sem discussão." Ela sai do quarto para me deixar trocar.

Eu fiz isso e mandei uma mensagem à minha avó a dizer que ia ficar com a Aria esta noite. Os pensamentos passaram rápido na minha mente… como conheci a Nicole, o casamento, as discussões e o meu emprego numa editora. Sem dúvida o divórcio tinha sido o melhor para a nossa relação sem futuro, mas pelo menos podia ter tido alguma consideração por mim depois de tudo o que fiz por ela.

Sai do quarto para encontrar a Aria na sala já com uns calções e uma t-shirt de pijama e o seu cabelo preso num coque _. Parecia pelo menos 5 anos mais nova._ Olhei para o relógio no outro lado da sala. _22:47_ Não era muito tarde ainda.

Ela usou o smartphone para diminuir as luzes e ligar a televisão. "Estás aqui… pensava que ias ficar no quarto." Diz ela encontrando um copo de água no espaço da cozinha.

"Eu posso voltar se não me queres aqui."

"Claro que não, que disparate. Faz de conta que estás em casa." Diz ela voltando para o sofá e puxando uma manta para ela. "Estou a pensar ver um filme noir."

"Gostas desse género?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Sim. Tu não? Podemos ver outra coisa." Ela diz.

"Não… eu não estava à espera. Eu gosto muito desses filmes."

Ela sorriu e deu play no filme. Passaram pouco mais de 20 minutos. "Obrigada Ezra."

Eu olhei para ela. "Eles acabaram por levar alguma coisa de ti?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu tive tanto medo… eles não queriam dinheiro." Ela parecia novamente assustada.

 _Monstros…_ "Conseguiste ver quem eram?"

"Não. Estava escuro."

Eu mordi o interior da bochecha. "Lamento muito o que aconteceu. Não te devia ter deixado ir sozinha."

"A culpa não foi tua." Diz ela. "A tua cabeça está melhor?"

"Sim… ainda estou a tentar lidar com tudo. O medicamento está a ajudar." Ela sorri. "Eu lembro-me de ouvir a tua voz quando estava a dormir."

"Lembras?"

"Sim… e tu e a minha avó a falarem. Falaram sobre os meus pais. Ela confia muito em ti, não costuma contar a história a qualquer pessoa."

"Então… tu ouviste tudo?"

" _Bom dia borracho?_ " Podia ver o rosto dela ficar mais vermelho mesmo no ambiente mais escuro.

"Isso foi… eu pensava. Não interessa." Ela gaguejou.

"Eu ria por dentro e queria muito ter força para abrir os olhos e ver a pessoa que o dizia. Eu de certa forma sentia-me bem contigo por perto apesar de não me lembrar quando acordei, era alguma coisa no teu cheiro que me atraía e parecia familiar."

"Deves pensar que sou maluca." Ela levantou-se para sair.

Eu agarrei a sua mão. "Eu continuo a gostar de ti e a querer conhecer-te melhor." Disse-lhe avançando para ela. Os nossos lábios quase tocaram.

"Tu não sabes o que estás a pedir… a minha vida não passa de um problema."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Não interessa." Ela tirou a mão da minha como se eu fosse veneno.

"É algo pessoal, é por isso que não me queres contar? É a tal pessoa que te lembra o Hardy?"

Ela levantou-se. "Ezra eu não estou pronta para um relacionamento."

"Conta-me… eu quero ajudar, não guardes isso apenas para ti."

"Os meus relacionamentos nunca acabam bem. Eu só não me quero magoar outra vez."

"Eu juro que não te vou magoar nunca."

Ela sorriu triste. "Não imaginas quantas vezes me disseram isso antes."

"Comigo vai ser diferente, eu vou provar. Uma oportunidade. Eu sinto que tu também queres tentar, mas tens medo. Eu não te vou magoar, tu sabes a minha vida. Alguma vez te dei uma razão para duvidares?"

Ela suspira. "Ezra vai dormir. Ainda tens muita coisa na tua mente e não precisas de mais um problema agora. Falamos amanhã sobre isso pode ser?"

"Tu não és um problema e se fores quero ter a certeza que o tenho."

Ele estava a dar-me conversa mansa para me convencer a namorar com ele? Desliguei a TV e a luz. "Até amanhã Ezra." Disse deixando-o lá no corredor escuro enquanto fechei a porta do quarto.

* * *

Eram 7 horas quando acordei, felizmente hoje é domingo. E por isso espreguicei-me na cama. _O Ezra está aqui em casa…_ Entrei na minha casa de banho, tomei um duche, vesti umas jeans e uma blusa florar.

Fui até à cozinha e peguei numa maçã. Podia ir ao The Brew buscar café.

* * *

Podia jurar que ouvi a porta principal bater. Levantei-me para encontrar a Aria. "Aria?" Não tive resposta, a porta do quarto dela estava aberta e ela não estava lá. Continuei para a cozinha onde tinha uma nota.

 _Bom dia!_

 _Espero que a tua dor de cabeça tenha passado. Fui buscar café para nós, se tiveres muita fome à fruta e cereais na bancada e leite no frigorífico. Deixei uma toalha na casa de banho para tomares banho se quiseres._

 _Até já ;)_

Sorri. "Ela é um anjo." Um banho vinha a calhar neste momento. Quando sai do chuveiro ouvi a porta da frente bater. Enrolei rapidamente a toalha na minha cintura e sai da casa de banho.

"Bom dia." Diz ela do inicio do corredor.

"Bom dia."

"É melhor seres rápido antes que o café fique frio." Diz ela.

Eu fui para o quarto e vesti as minhas roupas.

Quando voltei ela estava encostada na bancada com o copo de café na mão. Olhou para mim atentamente e depois falou. "Dormiste bem? A tua cabeça?"

"Pensei mais do que dormi, mas estou muito melhor agora. Estás bem depois de ontem?"

"Sim foi um susto, felizmente estavas lá." Ela sorri.

"Pensei sobre nós."

"Não existe um _nós_. Somos amigos e nada mais." Ela diz rapidamente.

"Aria… Eu não me sinto como apenas um amigo eu importo-me consigo de outra forma." Ela não parecia feliz. "Do que tens medo? O que aconteceu?" Avancei para ela. "Eu não te vou magoar."

"Eu não quero uma relação ok?" Ela parecia chateada agora. Fez a distância até ao outro lado da bancada e atirou o copo do café no lixo.

"Podemos não namorar, mas ser mais do que amigos."

"Ezra… tu acordaste de um coma há poucos meses e acabaste uma relação recentemente."

"Eu sei, mas quero estar contigo agora e não vou desistir." Ela começou a chorar do nada e tentou fugir para o quarto, mas eu agarrei-a pelo pulso e abracei-a. "Está tudo bem." Eu estava mesmo apaixonado por ela.

Ela acalmou um pouco. "O meu último namorado batia-me."

Eu não estava à espera disso, ela parecia sempre tão forte. O que podia levar a um homem bater numa mulher? Agora percebi porque tinha tanto medo de se envolver. "Eu não podia imaginar… desculpa fazer-te passar por isto. Eu vou estar aqui para o que precisares."

"Obrigada Ezra." Ela foi para o quarto recompor-se e deixou-me com o meu café.

Bati na porta do quarto dela. "Aria, vinha dizer adeus."

Numa questão de segundos ela abre a porta. Já não parecia tão triste. "Tens de ir já?"

"É melhor ir, tens muita coisa em que pensar."

"Eu não quero estar sozinha." Eu não sabia se ela estava a falar no sentido literal ou no emocional.

"Queres que eu fique?" Ela concorda.

"Para almoçar pode ser?" Foi a minha vez de concordar.

* * *

Cozinhar sempre me acalmou.

"Tens a certeza que não precisas de ajuda?"

"Sim absoluta, continua a ver televisão." Disse-lhe. "Eu não como carne, espero que isso não seja um problema."

"Não por mim tudo bem."

Continuei a cortar legumes para saltear.

Assim que tive tudo pronto servi em dois pratos e levei-os para a sala coloquei o meu em cima da mesa e entreguei-lhe o dele. "Tem bom aspecto." Eu sorri com o comentário dele. Reuni os talheres.

"O que queres para beber? Vinho, água, sumo…"

"Pode ser vinho para mim."

Abri a garrafa e servi dois copos.

Sentei-me com ele e comemos.

"Foi delicioso." Diz ele. "Cozinhas muito bem."

"Ainda tenho mais se quiseres repetir."

"Eu não recusaria, mas estou mesmo cheio." Ele sorri e eu sorri para ele.

Peguei no prato dele para a pia.

"Posso ajudar a limpar."

"Eu faço isso mais tarde, tenho muito tempo quando estiver sozinha." Sentei-me novamente. "Obrigada pela companhia."

"Tens o meu número, podes telefonar sempre."

"Como sabes que tenho o teu número?"

"Foi um palpite. Eu esperei que o tivesses guardado depois de ter ligado a última vez, agora percebo porque estavas tão perturbada."

"O Hardy fez-me lembrar muito o meu ex-namorado."

Ele estava tão próximo de mim. Tomei coragem e olhei-o nos olhos. Aquele azul perfeito convidativo, ele inclinou-se para me beijar e eu não podia negar que queria. _Ele vai magoar-te…_

Eu não me afastei. "Eu estou tão confusa com o que devo fazer contigo." Então ele fechou a lacuna entre nós, respondi ao beijo que eu tanto temia a desejava.

As minhas mãos estavam no pescoço dele e as dele na minha cintura. Isto parecia tão certo… as nossas línguas brincaram juntas até que eu me afastei.

"Eu não sei se devíamos…"

Ele interrompeu-me. "Eu não te senti confusa. Senti-me bem contigo, pareceu certo para mim."

"Eu acho que não me sinto à vontade ainda, mas isto não é um não. Eu gostava que isto desse certo entre nós e quero conhecer-te melhor."

Ele sorriu e eu sorri também. "Posso beijar-te?"

Desta vez fui eu a eliminar a distância.

"Eu devia ir, disse à minha avó que aparecia depois do almoço para estar com ela."

"Claro, dá-lhe um beijo por mim."

"Eu dou." Ele beijou-me a bochecha antes de sair.

Eu estava com um pé na Lua e outro na Terra… eu sabia que isto podia dar errado ou podia dar muito certo.

Então vi o telemóvel do Ezra em cima da mesa da sala… _bolas_.

A campainha toca. _Deve ser ele._ "Mike?"

"Eu sei que não avisei, mas não precisas de fazer essa cara." Ele abraça-me.

"Não estava à espera, fizeste uma boa viajem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim a viagem foi boa. Tive dois dias de folga e decidi vir ver a minha maninha mais nova."

"E a Mona e a Alice?"

"A Mona tinha trabalho e não pôde vir e a Alice ficou com ela e a avó."

"A mãe está bem?"

"Já sabes toda aquela confusão com o divorcio, mas está bem." Eu concordei deixando-o à vontade. "Tinhas alguém aqui?"

"O quê?"

"A cama está desfeita e à roupa minha na casa de banho. E dois pratos para lavar?" Ele tinha um rosto sério.

"Ok, eu tive um amigo meu aqui. Ontem à noite deu-me boleia para casa e dormiu aqui… já era tarde."

"Não me falaste de nenhum amigo."

"Eu não te tenho de contar toda a minha vida."

"É um namorado?"

"Não." Ele dá-me um olhar estranho. "Não já disse."

"Mas tu gostas dele ou ele gosta de ti?"

"Pára com isso por favor."

"Gostas mesmo… ouve Aria deixa-te levar nem todos os homens são como o Jake. Tenta conhece-lo pode ser que seja bom para ti."

"Eu ainda estou confusa sobre ele. Ele foi meu paciente por 10 meses, esteve em coma por 8 e recuperou a memória a noite passada."

"Wow! Grande história."

"Eu segui de perto a recuperação dele. Eu contei-lhe hoje que sofri violência, mas eu não quero que ele tenha pena de mim só queira que ele percebesse que não quero uma relação."

"E ele?"

"Ele não vai desistir."

"Eu acho que deves tentar, se ele não desiste merece algum mérito. Tu pareces gostar dele também."

"Eu disse-lhe que ia pensar."

"Não existe nada para pensar… eu quero sobrinhos também Aria e já está na idade de arranjares alguns herdeiros para a tua pequena fortuna."

"Deixa de ser idiota. Eu não estava à espera de visitas tenho de ir às compras. Já sabes onde estão os lençóis faz a cama eu já volto."

* * *

Assim que entro em casa a minha avó chama-me da sala. "Passas-te a noite com ela?" Ela parecia feliz.

"Eu passei a noite na casa dela e não com ela."

"Ela estava ontem no café?"

"Sim. Eu preciso de contar uma coisa, recuperei a memória."

"A sério?" Eu concordei. Já não a via tão feliz desde o dia em que acordei no hospital. "Mas conta-me o que aconteceu."

"Eu estive com ela no café durante a leitura e depois ofereci para a levar a casa, mas ela insistiu que não queria e que podia ir a pé. Eu deixei-a ir, mas segui-a porque não achei seguro deixa-la sozinha. Então encontrei-a na rua com dois homens, eles iam fazer-lhe mal e eu agi. Tentei afastá-los, mas um deles empurrou-me contra a parede e bati com a cabeça. Eles fugiram e então ela levou-me até à casa dela e foi lá que a minha memória voltou. Ela deu-me um medicamento e fiquei no quarto de hospedes."

"Céus… estás bem, querido?"

"Óptimo avó!"

"Disseste-lhe que gostas dela?"

"Disse, mas a situação não é fácil. Só te vou dizer isto porque sei que não vais dizer nada. Ela foi agredida num namoro anterior, ela tem medo ainda."

"Pobre rapariga… alguns homens não têm princípios nenhuns. Ela ficou bem depois do que aconteceu ontem?"

"Sim ela está bem." Procurei nos bolsos do meu casaco o meu telemóvel. "Acho que deixei o telemóvel na casa dela."

"Vai lá, conquista-a com respeito."

"Eu já volto."

Entrei no carro e conduzi até ao apartamento dela. Bati à porta, mas quem abriu foi um homem alto devia ter a minha idade. "Sim?"

"Posso falar com a Aria?"

"Ela não está aqui agora." _Isto era uma piada? Ela não confia em homens e tem outro aqui em casa e saiu?_

"Eu só vim recuperar o meu telemóvel deixei-o aqui mais cedo."

"Oh… entra, entra." A atitude dele mudou. "A minha irmã foi às compras, já saiu há 20 minutos deve voltar em breve."

Descontrai um pouco. Ela não me falou da família dela, mas eu sabia que tinha vestido a roupa do irmão. "Ela não me falou muito sobre ti."

"E ela não me disse o teu nome."

"Ezra." Eu estendi a mão.

"Mike." Ele apertou de volta. "Então és tu que estás interessado na minha irmã?"

 _Ela disse-lhe isso?_ "Sim sou eu."

"Prepara-te a minha irmã não é fácil, mas é uma jóia quando gosta de alguém. Se a magoares prepara-te…" Ele não podia ter sido mais expressivo ao bater com o punho na mão.

"Eu não a vou magoar juro."

"Se cumprires isso por mim tudo bem, só quero ver a minha irmã feliz porque ela merece mais do que ninguém."

A porta da frente abriu. "Ezra?" Ela entra com dois sacos de compras que coloca em cima da mesa.

"Esqueci-me do meu telemóvel."

"Eu reparei, mas tive de sair. Já conheces o Mike?" Ela fica ao lado dele.

"Sim, é melhor ir. Vemo-nos depois." Sorri para ela.

"Claro." Ele saiu. "O que lhe disseste?"

"Nada de mais, só para cuidar bem de ti."

"Eu não acredito…"

* * *

 **Depois do episódio desta semana até fiquei mais motivada! Eu até gostei da Aria a ser má e todo aquele sonho, fantástico. Pela promo do próximo vai ser muitooo bom!**

 **Consegui passar na disciplina que pensava que ia chumbar... parece que desisti muito cedo de mim... 9,5 é positiva xD até me sinto mais leve.**

 **Não sei bem quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, mas espero ser breve. BJS**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bip!_ Pego no meu telemóvel e tenho uma mensagem.

 **Boa noite Aria!**

Respondi rapidamente. _Boa noite Ezra_ 😉

 **Amanhã podemos sair para um café?**

 _Claro, o meu turno acaba às 17h._

 **Fica combinado às 18h no The Brew?**

 _Sim. Até amanhã!_

 **Até amanhã! :)**

"Estás a falar com ele?"

"Controlas-me agora?" Pergunto ao meu irmão.

"Não, mas estava com aquele sorrisinho parvo." Olhei séria para ele. "Eu gostei do aspecto dele, pareceu ser boa pessoa. Eu diria que ele também estava um pouco chateado por me ver quando abri a porta… quando lhe disse que era teu irmão ele mudou. Eu diria que ele já se preocupa muito contigo e não te quer perder para outro."

* * *

Nunca demorou tanto para chegar às 17 horas, assim que sai do hospital fui para casa encontrar alguma coisa agradável para vestir. Peguei num vestido florido que já não vestia há uns 3 anos, troquei para umas botas altas e um casaco de cabedal castanho. Retoquei a maquilhagem e sai do quarto.

"Eh lá!" Olho para o meu irmão no sofá.

"O que foi?"

"Isso é tudo para ele?"

"Mike… por favor."

"Estou a falar a sério! Já não te via com um vestido há anos."

"Bem… sim vou beber um café com ele e depois vamos ter a nossa noite de irmãos."

"Se vamos ter uma noite de irmãos tudo bem." Ele sorri. "Mete-o no sítio! Beijos."

Eu ri. "Até já!"

* * *

Faltavam 8 minutos para as 18 horas, mas mesmo assim entrei no café e fiz um pedido. " _Aqui tem o seu café e o bolo de chocolate._ " O homem entregou-me o pedido. "Obrigado." Fui para uma mesa. Não tardaria para ele aparecer de certeza.

5 minutos passaram e nada.

"Olá!" Olhei para cima do meu telemóvel. Era uma homem alto e loiro. "Vi que estava aqui sozinha e não resisti em vir aqui."

"Está tudo bem não se incomode." Estava à espera que ele fosse embora, mas ele nem pestanejou. "Estou à espera do meu namorado." Disse como último recurso.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa quando o Ezra apareceu ao meu lado. "Está tudo bem?" Ezra olhou para ele e depois para mim, eu levantei-me e dei um beijo rápido de boas-vindas. O outro percebeu e foi embora. "O que foi isto?"

 _Sim… o que foi isto Aria?_ "Eu… eu sei que disse que precisava de tempo, mas… eu não consegui parar de pensar em ti o dia todo. Quando estou contigo sinto-me bem e segura."

Ele sorri. "Isso quer dizer que estamos a namorar?"

"Se ainda quiseres."

"Claro que quero." Ele beijou-me desta vez.

Ele foi pedir um café e voltou. "Eu não quero parecer controlador, mas conhecias aquele homem?"

"Não, mas estava a tentar fazer-se a mim."

"Isso é porque tu és bonita e os homens não podem ficar indiferentes."

"Fala o homem que teve de espantar uma rapariga na nossa primeira noite juntos."

" _Touché!_ "

Eu sorri.

* * *

"Então estou a ver que o encontro correu bem." Diz o meu irmão que estava na cozinha a fazer algo para o jantar.

"Correu muito bem." Digo tirando o casaco. "O que é o jantar?"

"Ratatouille."

"Hum, parece-me bem. O que vamos fazer na nossa última noite?"

"Um jantar agradável, conversar sobre o teu novo amigo e um filme talvez ou alguns jogos?"

"Na verdade, o Ezra já não é apenas um amigo."

O meu irmão vira-se e olha para mim. "O QUÊ?"

"Eu dei-lhe uma oportunidade e vamos tentar namorar. Só espero que resulte…"

"Não digas isso, tu mereces ser feliz. Devias avisar a mãe, ela vai adorar a noticia."

"Eu acho que pode ser um pouco cedo para isso, não?"

"Não queres ter uma relação séria com ele?"

"Quero."

"Então porque não lhe telefonas enquanto eu termino? Fala-lhe sobre ele. E também devias dizer às tuas melhores amigas?"

* * *

Já estava há uma hora ao telefone a falar com todas as minhas amigas. Elas ficaram felizes por mim e com vontade de conhecer o Ezra. Agora era a vez da minha mãe.

"Aria, querida está tudo bem? O Mike está a portar-se bem?" Ela tinha graça quando tratava o Mike como um irresponsável irmão mais velho.

"Olá mãe. O Mike está bem. Como estás?"

"Bem querida, está tudo na mesma." Ela estava a falar do processo de divorcio com o meu pai. "Tens de vir fazer uma visitinha algum dia, estou a morrer de saudades."

"Claro mãe, também podes vir quando quiseres." Ouve um pequeno silêncio antes de eu falar novamente. "Lembras-te daquele caso que te falei do homem que estava em coma?"

"Sim tu não paravas de falar disso o tempo todo."

"Ele acordou há 2 meses."

"Isso é ótimo querida. E ele ficou bem?"

"Milagrosamente ficou sem sequelas."

"Que maravilhoso querida és ótima no teu trabalho."

"Pois, eu comecei a namorar com ele."

"Espera… o quê? Com ele?"

"Sim mãe, o nome dele é Ezra. Ezra Fitz."

"Isso foi quando?"

"Há poucas horas a trás."

"E estás feliz? Ele parece ser um bom rapaz?"

"Ele é órfão de mãe e o pai foi embora quando ele ainda era bebé. Foi criado pela avó, é uma senhora muito agradável."

"E trabalha?"

"Ele trabalhou na faculdade, depois foi para uma editora. Ele perdeu o lugar por causa do acidente e conseguiu voltar a ensinar numa escola agora."

"É trabalhador então. Quantos anos é que ele tem?"

"Tem 29 anos."

"E solteiro? Foi sorte."

"Na verdade, ele está a divorciar-se." Eu esperei a resposta da minha mãe. "Mãe?"

"Aria… tens a certeza do que estás a fazer?"

"A mulher dele é que o deixou numa cama de hospital praticamente sozinho. Ele teve de a deixar ir."

"Tem cuidado e não faças o papel da substituta. Tu és jovem, bonita, inteligente… é fácil para qualquer homem encontrar em ti o que não tem noutro lugar."

"Eu disse-lhe para ele se afastar… eu até lhe disse o que passei e ele aceitou que fossemos com calma. Eu fui a única esta tarde que lhe disse que queria avançar."

"E ele?"

"Eu apanhei-o de surpresa. Ele convidou-me para um encontro na próxima sexta-feira."

"Eu estou a perceber que gostas muito dele. Posso ver uma foto?"

"Eu partilho o perfil dele no Facebook contigo."

"Então espero por novidades querida." A minha mãe estava a sorrir, eu sei. "Eu espero que ele te faça feliz como mereces."

"Obrigada! Beijinhos."

"Beijinhos."

Terminei a chamada. Pensei que seria pior quando lhe disse que ele estava em divórcio.

* * *

Eu e Mike tínhamos bebido demais tenho a certeza, pela garrafa que desapareceu com rapidez e pelos risos altos dele e meus o ambiente estava criado.

"Eu amanhã tenho de acordar cedo… devia ir dormir."

"Eu também… sabes Aria… eu gostei do Ezra parece ser muito bom para ti."

Eu sorri. "Eu também quero ser boa o suficiente para ele e conseguir levar esta relação."

"Tu és boa mais do que o suficiente."

* * *

Acordei com o despertador do meu telemóvel e dei por mim ainda deitada no sofá e o meu irmão com algumas almofadas no chão. "Mike… MIKE!" Dei-lhe com o pé.

"Pára."

"Tens de apanhar um avião dentro de 1h30." Ele levantou-se a correr. Felizmente já tinha arrumado as suas coisas no dia anterior.

Depois do banho, vestir e pequeno-almoço era a hora da despedida. Ele chamou um táxi para o levar ao aeroporto e eu tinha de ir trabalhar.

"Fica bem maninha! Vê-la se nos fazes uma visita nas férias de verão com o teu namorado."

"Claro."

* * *

Estava na minha pausa para o almoço e decidi voltar a casa já que não era muito longe. Comi alguns restos que tinha no frigorífico e perdi-me enquanto navegava no meu tablet, o toque da notificação da conversa com a minha mãe apareceu.

 _Quando vou ver o rapaz? -Ella_

Eu abri o Facebook e fui para o perfil dele. **Numa relação** apareceu no status dele há 10 horas atrás. Ele estava a levar isto mais a sério do que eu pensei. Copiei o link e partilhei com a minha mãe. Em menos de 5 minutos ela responde.

 _Ele é bonito! E colocou numa relação… -Ella_

 _Eu vi agora. Achas que devia fazer o mesmo? -A_

 _Só se te sentes à vontade para o fazer. -Ella_

Eu corri para o meu perfil. Eu só quero que isto corra bem e eu sinto-me bem em colocar no meu status. Poucos minutos depois tenho um conjunto de gostos das minhas amigas e alguns comentários com felicitações e a perguntar quem era o sortudo. Ezra entrou online entretanto e de certeza que já tinha visto a chuva de likes na minha publicação.

 _Olá! Pausa para almoço? -E_

 _Olá. Sim tenho de voltar ao hospital em breve. -A_

 _Eu tenho alguns trabalhos para corrigir, mas queres vir jantar lá a casa hoje? A minha avó convidou. -E_

 _Se tens coisas para fazer é melhor não. -A_

 _Não tem problema posso ficar até um pouco mais tarde. -E_

 _Nesse caso aceito. -A_

 _20h30? -E_

 _Perfeito para mim. -A_

* * *

Eu estava tão nervosa para este jantar… A roupa era essencial… é algo informal… porque estou com tanta cerimónia? Vesti umas jeans rasgadas e uma blusa com um padrão leopardo. Apliquei pouca maquilhagem, apenas para dar algum brilho. _Estou bem assim._ Peguei na minha mala e conduzi até à casa dele.

Assim que bati na porta, a avó dele abriu a porta. "Aria querida." Ela abraçou-me.

"Belle, como está?"

"Bem querida. Entra, entra."

Ezra aparece no corredor. "Olá!" Diz ele com um sorriso brilhante. Ele estava a usar camisa e um colete. Era formal, mas as mangas viradas até ao cotovelo fizeram-me relaxar. Provavelmente é a roupa que usa na escola e não trocou.

"Olá." Eu disse com um grande sorriso. Não me podia deixar de sentir nervosa… não podia imaginar algum dia namorar com um homem tão bonito como o Ezra.

Ele chegou-se bem perto de mim e beijou-me, mesmo na frente da avó. A senhora guincha antes de nos deixar sozinhos. "Coitada da tua avó." Eu comentei.

"Ela estava em pulgas para nos ver juntos." Eu sorri. "Eu vi que também colocaste que estás numa relação. Presumo que contaste aos teus pais."

"Contei à minha mãe e às minhas amigas." Mordi o lábio. "O meu pai e eu já não falamos muito desde que os meus pais se separaram."

"Não fazia ideia."

"Estudo bem Ezra. Na verdade, a minha mãe estava ansiosa para ver uma fotografia tua. Ela quer muito te conhecer. Isso não te assusta, pois não?"

"Porque haveria?"

"Não sei parece ser tão rápido."

"Eu quero fazer parte da tua vida, tal como quero que faças parte da minha. Vamos no ritmo que for melhor para ti."

"Obrigada Ezra."

"Ezra? Não vais tirar a rapariga da porta?" A avó dele chama.

"Vamos que ela esta impaciente." Ele sorri para mim e guia-me para a sala.

Tudo correu muito bem durante o jantar, a avó dele era muito doce comigo.

"Obrigada pelo jantar Ella." Eu agradeço à senhora.

"Porque não ficas mais algum tempo com o meu neto." Ela insistiu. Olhei de relance para o Ezra que estava envergonhado a coçar a parte de trás do pescoço.

"Eu acho que vou ter de deixar para outra altura amanhã tenho trabalho bem cedo."

"Pois claro o Ezra também, mas só mais 5 minutinhos não fariam diferença."

"Claro que não." Eu respondo.

A senhora pareceu feliz. "Eu vou deixar-vos sozinhos. Adeus minha querida."

"Adeus." Eu despedi-me da senhora que subiu para o seu quarto.

"Desculpa… ela nunca foi assim com ninguém."

"Não faz mal, ela é uma querida. Tens sorte por ter alguém a cuidar assim de ti."

"Tenho mesmo." Ele aproxima-se de mim e beijamo-nos. "Não tive oportunidade de dizer como estás bonita hoje."

Eu corei um pouco. "Está muito charmoso professor Ezra." Ele beijou-me novamente. "É melhor ir, está a ficar tarde. Obrigada pelo convite."

"De nada, podes voltar sempre que quiseres."

Demos mais um beijo de despedida antes de sair.

* * *

Eu estava em video-chamada com as minhas melhores amigas.

"Esse vestido é lindo com aqueles sapatos pretos." Diz Hanna.

"Achas?" Pergunto.

"Vai ficar perfeito Aria, experimenta." Diz Spencer.

"Obrigada meninas, se não fossem vocês eu estaria em pânico… estou tão nervosa."

"Não te esqueças de usar uma lingerie bem sexy." Diz Hanna.

"Achas que ela vai fazer isso no primeiro encontro Hanna?" Emily repreende.

"Eu faria." Diz ela. "Como vou saber se tem material para o futuro?" Isso fez todas nós rir.

"Eu não preciso de verificar."

"O QUÊ?" Elas gritaram.

"Eu fui médica dele, foi uma questão profissional naquela altura ele estava em coma. Eu estou habituada a ver essas coisas, vocês sabem…"

"Pois, pois… veste lá isso e deixa-me ver." Diz Hanna.

"Ok ok…" Entrei na casa de banho para ficar fora do foco da câmara. Não tinha uma lingerie tão sexy como a Hanna queria, mas também não era totalmente descuidada… sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.

Tirei a mola do meu cabelo que já estava arranjado. A maquilhagem também já estava quase terminada só tinha de dar os últimos retoques agora que sabia o que ia usar.

Sai para o quarto. "Wow!" Diz Spencer.

"Sim… que brasa!" Diz Hanna.

"Linda." Diz Emily.

"Obrigada meninas! Acham que ele vai gostar?"

"Se não gostar é gay…" Diz Hanna. "Sem ofensa Emily."

"Tudo bem." Diz Emily revirando os olhos.

A Hanna conseguia ser sempre tão inconveniente.

"Beijinhos meninas! Desejem-me sorte."

* * *

 _Porque me arranjei tão cedo?_ Ainda faltava 30 minutos para o Ezra aparecer para me vir buscar.

Sentei-me no sofá a ver algo banal… nem estava a prestar atenção. Eu só podia pensar no que podia acontecer esta noite. O meu telemóvel tocou na bolsa.

 _Olá querida! Quando estiveres pronta estou à tua espera. -E_

Eu sorri… não era a única ansiosa para este encontro. Eu só sabia que íamos a uma exposição e depois jantar num restaurante agradável. Entrei no elevador e encontrei imediatamente o carro dele do outro lado da estrada. Assim que ele me viu, saiu do carro. "Estás linda!" Ele beijou-me.

"Tu também, eu passei a gostar bastante de homens com uma camisa e gravata."

"Homens?" Ele provocou-me.

"Talvez apenas um homem." Eu brinquei. Ele agarrou-me para outro beijo breve e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

"Onde vamos mesmo?"

"Vais ver quando chegarmos."

* * *

A Aria estava tão linda esta noite. Não havia nenhuma mulher mais bonita neste museu e eu tinha a sorte de a ter como namorada. "Uma bebida?"

"Claro."

"Vou buscar para os dois."

"Vou contigo."

"Fica aqui, aproveita." Beijei-lhe a testa antes de ir.

Quando voltei ela tinha um homem ao pé dela e não parecia ser um conhecido pois ela não tinha um sorriso no rosto.

 _"Esta pintura é fantástica, o estilo contemporâneo é o meu favorito."_

 _"Pois eu gosto de tudo um pouco." Diz ela com indiferença._

"A tua bebida amor." Entreguei-lhe o copo abracei a cintura dela e beijei-a. O homem já tinha ido embora percebendo o recado. "Não te posso deixar sozinha por um segundo?"

"Eu queria ir contigo." Diz ela. "E obrigada por me salvares daquele sujeito."

"Estava a brincar, mas isto só comprova que és linda." Ela sorri. "Vamos continuar?" Eu dou-lhe a mão.

"Vamos." Diz ela.

* * *

"Está a ser uma noite fantástica Ezra, obrigada."

"De nada." Ele diz.

Tinha pena que a noite esteja quase a chegar ao fim… o jantar tinha sido tão bom. Ele ajudou-me a vestir o casaco antes de sairmos do restaurante.

"Podemos dar um passeio pelo jardim." Ele aponta para o outro lado a estrada.

"Á noite?"

"Que mal tem?"

"Vamos então." Eu sorri… ele parecia um adolescente romântico às vezes.

"Aria?" Eu congelei no lugar. Eu conhecia aquela voz.

* * *

 _"TU NÃO ÉS CAPAZ DE FAZER NADA DE JEITO?" Ele gritou alto agarrando o prato e atirando-o para o chão. Ele agarrou-me pelo cabelo. "ÉS MUITO ESTUPIDA! QUANTAS VEZES TENHO DE DIZER QUE NÃO VOU COMER AS TUAS PORCARIAS VEGETARIANAS?"_

 _"Desculpa." A minha voz foi fraca, ele estava a aleijar-me._

 _Ele riu alto e deu-me um estalo que me fez cair. "Espero que seja a última vez." Ele deixou-me no chão da cozinha._

 _Eu chorei o tempo todo enquanto limpava a porcaria que ele tinha feito._

 _"Levanta-te." Eu olhei para trás onde ele estava. "LEVANTA-TE!" Eu fiz como ele disse com medo de apanhar mais. Ele toca-me no rosto suavemente. "Desculpa… eu não queria ter feito aquilo."_

 _(*)_

 _Ele saiu com os amigos e eu preferi ficar em casa sozinha. Ele chegou a altas horas da noite obviamente bêbado. "ARIA! Acorda!" Eu levantei-me e olhei para ele._

 _"Anda, vem dormir." Eu tentei ser gentil para ele._

 _"PÁRA! Não me digas o que fazer!" Ele disse com raiva._

 _"Não faças barulho, os vizinhos…"_

 _"Que se lixem os vizinhos!" Eu senti a minha cara arder poucos segundos depois dele de bater novamente… como é que ele dizia que me amava?_

 _Eu chorei. "Por favor não. Outra vez não."_

 _Outra pancada veio e outra e outra… eu já não sabia bem o que me doía ao certo… o meu corpo e a minha alma estavam feridos._

 _As marcas no meu corpo formaram-se rapidamente. Foi quando dei conta que ele voltou ao quarto… agarrou em mim e atirou-me na cama. Eu não tinha força… o meu corpo estava maltratado e ele ainda me ia bater mais de certeza. Eu pensei que ia morrer a qualquer momento._

 _Mas em vez da dor física ele tirou a minha roupa e…_

* * *

"Aria?" Era a voz do Ezra. Eu olhei para ele depois de ter acordado dos meus pensamentos.

"Eu quero ir embora. Tira-me daqui por favor." Disse baixinho.

"Depois de teres fugido vais fingir que não me conheces?"

"Deixa-me em paz."

Ele não disse mais nada e felizmente o Ezra tirou-me dali.

"Aria? Queres falar?" Ele percebeu que eu estava perturbada.

"Era o Jason… o meu ex-namorado." Limpei uma lágrima.

"Não temos de falar disso agora." Ele diz colocando a mão no meu antebraço e dando-me conforto.

Ele ligou o carro e voltamos a Rosewood. Ao contrário do resto da noite a viagem foi feita num silêncio mortal. Eu devia contar TODA a verdade a alguém… olhei para o Ezra novamente. Se eu quero que a nossa relação seja real eu devia dizer-lhe.

"Chegamos." Ele diz-me suavemente. Ele parou o carro poucos minutos depois à porta do meu prédio.

"Podes subir?" Peço-lhe.

Ele concorda e procura um lugar livre para estacionar.

Ele deu-me a mão enquanto andamos novamente para o prédio. "Desculpa-me por estragar a noite."

"Aria… tu não estragaste nada."

"Ainda sinto que estraguei."

Entramos no elevador e ele abraçou-me. "Não tens de pedir desculpa de nada. Gostei muito de sair contigo Aria independentemente de voltarmos mais cedo para casa. Não tens de pedir desculpa de nada."

"Eu estou a levar a nossa relação muito a sério Ezra, eu quero que isto resulte mais do que tudo. Eu não aguento se o meu coração partir novamente."

"Acredita que eu te quero fazer feliz." Diz ele oferecendo passagem para sair do elevador.

Abri a porta e entrei, ele seguiu-me de perto. "Eu confio em ti e tenho de te contar uma coisa." Eu tirei o casaco e os saltos altos. Eu sentia-me mais vulnerável a cada segundo só de pensar em contar-lhe… "Eu namorei com o Jason há 3 – 4 anos. Eu fiz queixa dele por violência doméstica, mas antes fugi com tudo o que consegui enquanto ele dormia."

"Então nunca mais o viste até hoje?"

"Não… ele tentou falar comigo, mas eu eliminei todo o contacto com ele. O que te tenho de contar aconteceu na última noite, quando eu fugi."

"Babe…"

"Eu preciso de contar isto a alguém porque eu nunca o fiz."

"Não contaste à tua família ou às tuas melhores amigas?"

"Não… eu tinha tanta vergonha."

"Está tudo bem agora. Ele não vai fazer nada contigo, eu não vou deixar."

Eu sorri com a simpatia dele. "Ele tinha ido sair com os amigos, chegou muito bêbado e assim que me viu só me conseguiu bater."

Ela parecia tão frágil na minha frente e isso só fez o meu ódio crescer… eu queria matar aquele verme nojento pelo que ele vez com a minha menina. "Eu não tinha força para me mexer. Eu pensava que ia morrer a qualquer altura. Ele bateu-me imenso." Ela mordeu o lábio, ela estava a tentar não chorar.

"Podes chorar Aria, tens todo o direito."

Ela olhou para mim. "Isto foi o que contei a toda a gente."

Eu abracei-a. "Há mais?"

Ela concordou. "Ele atirou-me na cama e… e violou-me." Eu vi a dor no olhar dela por breves segundos antes de desviar o olhar de mim. Se eu tivesse aquele gajo à minha frente agora eu matava-o.

Ela parecia cada vez mais perturbada, claramente por relembrar tudo novamente. "Aria… eu não sei o que posso fazer para te ajudar."

"Eu tentei esquecer… mas eu não consigo. Às vezes sonho com ele." Ela diz com uma voz sufocada.

"Eu prometo que te vou proteger Aria, ele não vai colocar um dedo em ti novamente. Não tens de ter medo."

"Tu vais proteger-me?"

"Eu vou."

"Não vais me deixar por saber isto?"

"Como poderia? Aria, tu és maravilhosa. És uma mulher tão forte por lutares contra o teu problema sozinha." Ela voltou a morder o lábio. "Ouve-me! Não estás mais sozinha, eu estou contigo e não te vou deixar. Porque és a minha menina e eu preocupo-me tanto contigo. Eu lembro-me que não desististe de mim e que estavas lá sempre para a minha recuperação, agora é a minha vez de te ajudar."

"Não tens de fazer isso por mim. Eu percebo se quiseres deixar-me por qualquer razão."

"Mete nessa tua cabecinha dura que eu não vou sair da tua vida. Isto só me vez querer ficar ainda mais contigo." Eu abracei-a novamente. "Imagino que não queres passar a noite sozinha." Comento.

"Está tudo bem, vou fico bem." Diz ela.

"De certeza? Eu não fico descansado em deixar-me sozinha."

"Na verdade, eu quero que fiques." Ela diz de repente.

"Tudo bem."

Aria arranjou mais um pijama para mim e entrou no quarto dela fechando a porta. 15 minutos passaram e ela ainda não tinha saído. "Aria? Estás bem?"

"Entra."

Abri a porta com cuidado. Ela estava sentada no meio da cama já de pijama, com o cabelo apanhado num rabo de cavalo e sem maquilhagem. Os olhos e o rosto dela estavam vermelhos. "Precisas de alguma coisa?" Eu sentei-me ao lado dela com a mão nas suas costas.

"Preciso de ti. Eu sinto falta de algumas partes de mim."

Envolvi-a nos meus braços e beijei-lhe na cabeça. "Vais conseguir superar isso, eu tenho a certeza que vais."

"Fica comigo esta noite."

"Sim eu vou ficar aqui em casa esta noite."

"Eu queria dizer… para dormires no meu quarto."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. Não quero ficar mais sozinha." Ela ficou junto ao meu peito.

"Queres te deitar já?"

Ela concordou. Levantei-me para afastar o edredom e ela para conseguir uma almofada extra para mim.

"Aqui." Ela entregou-me a almofada que eu coloquei na cama e deitei-me. Ela fez o mesmo vindo mais perto de mim.

Ela apagou as luzes. Abracei-a mais perto e quase imediatamente senti as lágrimas dela na minha camisola. "Shhhh… está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei para a confortar.

"Boa noite Ezra." Ela disse com a voz um pouco presa.

"Boa noite."

* * *

"NÃO!" A Aria gritou a meio da noite o que fez o meu coração acelerar com o susto. Ela estava muito irrequieta.

"Aria?" Eu tentei acorda-la enquanto alcançava o interruptor da luz. "Aria! É apenas um sonho. Estás bem?" Ela finalmente acordou.

Ela olhou para o relógio. "Desculpa… acordei-te."

"Estás bem?"

"Sim. Eu vou só à casa de banho, volta a dormir."

Ouvi o barulho de carteiras de medicamentos. Ela saiu pouco depois.

"Tomaste alguma coisa?"

"É algo para me ajudar a acalmar."

"Tomas muitas vezes?"

Ela olha atentamente para mim. "Não, só quando me sinto muito alterada. E não te preocupes é à base de substâncias naturais." Ela voltou a deitar-se e desta vez ficou do seu lado da cama.

"Ainda estás a pensar no sonho?"

"Estou a tentar não pensar."

"Queres desabafar?"

"É sempre o mesmo sonho Ezra! Aquela noite…" Ela não tinha de dizer mais nada.

"Eu gostada de te poder ajudar. Tirar essa memória infeliz e criar algo novo."

"Tu já me estás a ajudar estando aqui." Diz ela. "Obrigada por ficares."

"De nada."

"Sabes… devias trazer algumas roupas. Só no caso de ficares outros dias." Diz ela. "Eu sei que é a primeira semana que estamos juntos e eu não quero parecer ansiosa, mas fica à vontade."

"Claro." Eu sorri para ela e ela de novo para mim.

Ela bocejou "Vamos tentar dormir?"

"Vem." Eu ofereci-me para que ela ficasse junto a mim e ela fez isso. Deitou a cabeça no meu peito e rapidamente a respiração ficou mais suave.

* * *

 **O Ezra sempre muito querido com a Aria, mas estou a prever alguma hostilidade.**

 **Eu estou a escrever esta história em tempo real, por isso podem deixar alguma sugestão ou ideia que se pode tornar realidade. ;) Bjs**


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei com a claridade no quarto. A Aria estava longe de ser vista e eu fiquei alerta. _Será que ela está bem?_

Levantei-me e fui até à cozinha. Lá estava ela de volta do fogão a fazer ovos mexidos. "Bom dia linda."

Ela olhou para mim. "Bom dia." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Acordaste cedo. Não conseguias dormir?"

"Eu estou habituada a acordar cedo e a dormir pouco."

"Fazia-te bem descansar." Digo-lhe quando ela me dá uma caneca com café.

"Eu sou médica Ezra, o descanso é escasso. E ajuda-me a esquecer das coisas." Eu sabia ao que ela se estava a referir. "Existe muita gente com problemas bem mais difíceis que o meu."

"Não menosprezes o teu problema Aria. Tens do o ultrapassar antes de tentar esquecer e tu estiveste este tempo todo a fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Estás a tentar dizer-me o que tenho de fazer? É o meu problema não é teu." Senti o humor dela mudar.

"Ontem disseste-me que não querias estar sozinha nisto."

"Eu sei o que disse."

"Tens de aprender a lidar com o que aconteceu."

"Aprender a lidar com o facto que fui obrigada a ter uma relação sexual com o meu ex-namorado violento? Aprender o quê? O meu único desejo é esquecer aquela noite e ter a minha vida outra vez. Eu não vim para Rosewood porque quis, Rosewood foi o lugar mais longe que consegui da minha antiga vida. Deixei tudo para trás e agora dizes-me que tenho de aprender a lidar com o que ele fez à minha vida?" Ela estava muito chateada. "Achas que devo vê-lo e desculpá-lo? Voltar para ele talvez?"

"Aria... deixa de ser infantil tu sabes que eu não queria dizer isso."

"Sou infantil agora?"

Quando ela disse aquilo eu percebi o meu erro.

"Eu não quis dizer isso dessa forma."

"Eu acho que é melhor ires." Diz ela saindo para o quarto e batendo a porta. _Fiz asneira._

* * *

Aria não saiu nem respondeu quando bati na porta quase por meia hora. Impotente depois de perceber que não iria ter nada dela vesti-me e saí. Ela diria alguma coisa, um telefonema, uma mensagem talvez… quando se acalmar e perceber que também foi dura demais comigo.

"Então como correu o encontro?" Pergunta a minha avó quando entro em casa.

"Correu bem."

"Então porque tens essa cara?"

"A minha cara é desta manhã." Sentei-me na cadeira da cozinha. "Discutimos."

"O que se passou?"

"Foi… foi uma conversa sobre o ex-namorado dela. Eu disse coisas que não queria dizer e ela fez uma tempestade num copo de água."

"Isso é um assunto delicado para ela devias ir com mais calma não? Mas a noite ontem correu bem?"

"Correu maravilhosamente bem até ela ver o ex-namorado."

"Pobre rapariga. Se queres fazer parte da vida dela tens de estar lá para ela nos momentos difíceis."

"Eu estava até ela me expulsar por dar a minha opinião."

* * *

Eu só sei afastar as pessoas… Ezra é meu namorado e eu só estou a estragar a nossa relação com as minhas inseguranças. Sábado e domingo passaram, deitada no sofá com um pote de gelado e tv o dia inteiro para não falar da verificação das notificações do meu telemóvel de minuto a minuto. Ele não falaria comigo… eu afastei-o e agora eu tenho de me aproximar novamente. _E em vez de lhe telefonar o que faço? Comer gelado como se a nossa relação já tivesse um buraco cavado com o fim à vista._ Eu sou um problema… eu avisei-o.

Eu estava tão animada com o nosso namoro, mas agora só me sinto horrível. Desmotivada, deprimida e sem vontade de sair da cama para ir trabalhar. O que eu menos queria hoje era aturar um bando de pessoas doentes. Liguei para o hospital para informar que estava doente e justificar a minha falta. Eu não tinha cabeça para nada. Eu devia ir ver o Ezra… falar com ele.

Inconvenientemente ele estaria a trabalhar a esta hora. Peguei no telemóvel e procurei o número da Belle. Não tardou até ela atender.

"Aria querida? Está tudo bem?" Ela parecia um pouco preocupada.

"Bom dia Belle. Está tudo bem dentro do possível. Estou a pensar passar por aí para falar com o Ezra. Quando é que ele chega a casa?"

"Porque não ligaste para ele?"

 _Sou uma palerma que não faz nada bem… e definitivamente não merece o seu neto._ "Ele não está a trabalhar?"

"Hoje é o dia de folga dele."

"Oh, claro. Eu vou passar por aí mais tarde. Não lhe diga que falei consigo."

"Claro, até logo querida."

"Até logo." Eu desliguei com um suspiro. Sou uma covarde por não ligar directamente para ele.

* * *

Sentia-me um lixo quando acordei. "Vamos lá Ezra toca a levantar, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa." Diz a minha avó quando entra no quarto.

"Estou bem aqui."

"Que disparate rapaz, é um novo dia e já chega de bater com a cabeça pelas paredes."

"A cada segundo que passa eu sinto-me pior… e se ela acha que eu fui um erro?"

"Vocês têm de falar com calma e resolver as coisas como dois adultos."

"Ela não quer falar comigo..."

"Não te aviso mais nenhuma vez." Ela estava farta de me dizer que seria uma questão de tempo.

Comecei o dia a corrigir alguns trabalhos que tinha pendentes. _Terrível… todos os trabalhos têm estado péssimos._ A campainha da porta da frente toca. "Não te importas de atender Ezra?" Pergunta a minha avó.

"Claro." Uma pausa era bem-vinda depois de tanta desgraça. "Aria?" Eu fiquei espantado em vê-la aqui a uma segunda-feira à tarde quando sei que ela estaria a trabalhar.

Ela tenta um sorriso, mas ela parecia tão miserável quanto eu. "Olá Ezra. Podemos falar?"

"Pode ser aqui fora?" Pergunto-lhe apontado para o banco de baloiço no alpendre. É agora a hora em que me desculpo pela porcaria toda que disse.

Ela antecipou-se. "Desculpa a minha reacção Ezra, eu descontrolei-me um bocadinho. Tu estavas certo… eu tento evitar pensar na situação porque é difícil e esqueci-me de lidar realmente com ela. Eu sabia que não estava pronta para um relacionamento e começamos quase logo a discutir por minha causa e eu percebo que não querias continuar comigo."

Coloquei a mão na dela antes de falar. "Eu ainda quero estar contigo Aria, a nossa noite de sexta foi incrível. Tu és uma rapariga espectacular e eu percebo que precisas do teu espaço. Eu também tenho de pedir desculpa por ter dito aquilo que disse, mas não foi fácil para mim também… eu não sei o que dizer ou como agir contigo às vezes. Quero aprender com o tempo."

"Eu ainda não acredito que ainda queres namorar comigo."

"Tens de acreditar mais em ti. Eu gosto muito de ti Aria."

"Eu também gosto de ti Ezra e a noite de sexta foi a melhor noite da minha vida… nunca nenhum rapaz me faz sentir como tu fazes. Obrigada." Ela diz com um sorriso.

Foi como se o fim de semana nunca tivesse existido e esta fosse ainda a noite de sexta-feira.

"Desculpa, mas… tu não tinhas trabalho hoje?"

"Eu liguei a dizer que estava doente."

"E estás doente?" Eu não duvidaria pois ela tem um aspecto muito cansado.

"Eu estava doente por não te ver e não conseguir arrumar as minhas ideias… foi um fim de semana agitado."

"Estamos bem agora?"

"Sim estamos." Diz ela.

"Queres entrar? Eu estava a corrigir alguns trabalhos talvez pudéssemos fazer alguma companhia um ao outro."

"Claro." Diz ela.

Ela estava sentada no pequeno sofá que tenho no escritório a ler um livro, mas quando olhei para verificar ela tinha adormecido com o livro na mão. Levantei-me, tirei-lhe o livro, coloquei-a nunca posição mais confortável e cobri-a com uma manta. Ela ainda reclamou, mas voltou para o seu estado inconsciente. _Ela é muito linda._

* * *

Hoje era dia de trabalho outra vez. "Doutora está um senhor na recepção que diz que tem de falar contigo."

"Quem?"

"Não disse o nome, mas diz que é urgente."

Assim que virei a esquina e olhei pela recepção vi o Jason. _Como é que ele descobriu?_ Eu sei que o tinha de enfrentar… mas eu tenho medo. Fui até ele. "O que fazes aqui?"

"Aria. Finalmente encontrei-te, gostaria de falar contigo sobre nós."

"Sobre nós? Não há nada para conversar. Podes sair e não me voltes a procurar. Quero distância de ti."

O maxilar dele contraiu como ele fazia sempre antes de um ataque de raiva. "O que fiz contigo foi um erro eu queria tentar novamente… tu não sais da minha cabeça."

"O que fizeste comigo foi um erro? Só um?" Eu queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. "Tu estás doente… procura um psicólogo."

O rosto dele ficou mais sério. "Eu sei que vais voltar para mim a bem ou a mal."

Eu tive medo, mas mantive a postura. "Isso é uma ameaça? Eu devia ter feito queixa de ti à policia logo no inicio e se me voltares a incomodar podes ter a certeza que é isso que vai acontecer."

"Tu não farias isso…"

"Testa-me."

Eu vi o fogo nos olhos dele… ele queria bater-me de certeza. Para meu bem ele deu a volta e saiu do hospital. Ele não faria nada em público porque ele sabia que ficaria em apuros.

* * *

Encontrei-me no The Brew com o Ezra depois do trabalho. "Ele foi ao hospital e ameaçou-me."

Ele ficou de boca aberta. "Como assim?"

"É isso, ele foi lá e disse que eu iria voltar para ele a bem ou a mal. Ele anda a seguir-me eu sinto Ezra."

"Tem calma." Ele tomou as minhas mãos nas dele. "Eu não acho que devas ficar em casa sozinha. Porque não vens para casa da minha avó? São 3 quartos, podes ficar no extra."

"Eu não quero estar a incomodar."

"Não incomodas. Eu ficaria mais aliviado se fosse assim."

"Porque não vens viver comigo?" Saiu da minha boca à velocidade de uma bala.

"Queres mesmo que vá viver contigo?"

"Eu… eu acho que não me importo. Quer dizer, eu percebo que não queres deixar a tua avó sozinha."

"Ela estava sozinha quando eu casei. Eu estive por perto e ela estava bem. Ela não me quer debaixo das saias dela." Diz ele.

"Não sei como queres fazer."

"Que tal um tempo em casa com a minha avó e outra temporada no teu apartamento?"

"Por mim tudo bem. Começamos com o meu apartamento?" Ele concordou. "Só uma coisa. Tu contas-te avó que eu fui…"

"Não, só lhe disse que sofrias violência."

"É melhor assim."

* * *

Ezra foi até sua casa para trazer algumas das suas coisas até aqui. Uma coisa que nunca tinha imaginado foi voltar a viver com alguém. Muito menos alguém com quem comecei a namorar à 1 semana. Procurei uma chave suplente numa das caixas que tinha escondida no armário. Ele iria precisar dela e eu estava secretamente feliz em partilhar o meu apartamento com ele. Comecei a fazer o jantar para nós e a preparar o quarto de hospedes para ele.

Quando estava quase a terminar o jantar a campainha tocou e eu corri para abrir.

"Algo cheira bem aqui!"

"É o jantar." Digo-lhe. Ele inclina-se para um beijo apaixonado. "Bem-vindo." Ele sorri como um menino. "Acho que não te tenho de mostrar a casa."

"Não. Eu vou deixar as coisas lá dentro."

Eu concordo antes de voltar à cozinha para terminar e servir os pratos.

Havia coisas minhas por toda a parte. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse o intruso. "Ezra, está pronto." Ele vem imediatamente e senta-se.

"Eu estive a pensar que talvez devêssemos dividir as despesas." Ele diz.

"Não te preocupes com isso."

"A sério, não quero que penses que me estou a aproveitar de ti."

"Eu sei que não estás. Aliás compensamos porque eu vou para tua casa também."

"Tens razão."

"Não quero que te sintas a mais quando estiveres aqui. Podes trazer tudo o que quiseres, eu posso tirar algumas das minhas coisas."

"Não tens de fazer isso, está tudo bem."

"Eu acho que aquela secretária pode ser tua." Digo olhando para a secretária que estava na sala embutida no meio das prateleiras de livros. "Eu quase não a utilizo, é tua agora."

Ele sorri. "Não tens de fazer isso."

"Eu quero e…" Levo a mão ao bolso das calças. "Encontrei isto para ti." Dei-lhe a chave suplente. "Agora a minha casa também é um pouco tua."

"Espero merecer tanto." Diz ele.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Eu não quero falhar contigo Aria. Eu sei que tu és especial desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. Não quero estragar isto… eu gosto muito de ti."

"Eu também Ezra… vamos fazer isto juntos."

Ele sorri.

* * *

Eu e o Ezra estávamos no sofá a namorar há pelo menos 15 minutos. Ele estava em cima de mim dando tanto da sua dedicação a mim. Os nossos movimentos estavam cada vez mais intensos. "Ezra…" Eu gemi muito baixinho quando ele beija o meu pescoço. "Eu acho que devia ir dormir."

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu fiz alguma coisa que não gostas?"

"Não. Eu… eu tenho de acordar cedo amanhã provavelmente não nos vamos ver." Dou-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Não estava a ir rápido de mais, pois não?"

"Não Ezra, eu adoro estar contigo." Dou-lhe um beijo. "Vê-nos amanhã. Dorme bem." Dou-lhe outro beijo antes de ir.

* * *

Quando acordei no dia seguinte a Aria não estava no seu quarto. Andei até ao espaço da cozinha para encontrar alguma coisa para comer. Toda a cozinha esta coberta com post-it basicamente cada um dizia o que tinha lá dentro. Eu ri. Só ela para fazer algo assim… Na porta da casa tinha uma mensagem também. _Bom dia! Tem um bom dia de trabalho ;)_

Ela era tão querida em fazer tudo isto.

* * *

Voltei pouco depois das 17h30 e como a Aria ainda não tinha chegado comecei a corrigir os trabalhos que tinha recebido há poucos dias.

19h45 e fiz uma pausa. Onde ela está? Devia estar preocupado? Ligar-lhe? Isso parece muito controlador? Eu não queria que ela desconfiasse de mim por me preocupar com ela.

Eu peguei no telemóvel para lhe ligar e nesse preciso momento recebo uma mensagem.

 _Desculpa Ezra, surgiu e uma complicação e não consegui avisar. Já estou a caminho de casa com o jantar. Bjs -A_

Graças a Deus está bem…

Pouco mais de 15 minutos ela estava em casa. Deixando dois pacotes em cima da mesa. "Chinês." Diz ela. "Como correu o teu dia?" Pergunta ela tirando o casaco e os sapatos.

"Os miúdos sugam a minha energia."

"As pessoas doentes sugam a minha." Ela ri vindo perto de mim. "Não tenho direito a um beijo de boas-vindas?"

"Claro que sim." Puxei-a para mim deixando-a sentada no meu colo e os nossos lábios finalmente encontraram-se.

"Posso ter o meu banho antes de irmos jantar?" Ela pergunta.

"Estou convidado para me juntar a ti?" Ela olhou para mim com uma cara que eu não conseguia decifrar. "Eu estava a brincar Aria. Eu vou continuar com os trabalhos."

"Eu gostava de fazer isso Ezra, mas ainda não estou no momento certo."

"Eu sei, eu não devia ter dito aquilo… podes pensar que eu estou a tentar forçar."

"Está tudo bem… eu já volto."

Ela foi abanando aquela anca perfeita… cada dia que passa eu gosto mais dela.

* * *

No dia seguinte já tomamos o pequeno almoço juntos.

"Eu ontem senti que te negligenciei." Diz ela. "Deixei-te tanto tempo sozinho."

"Eu sou crescido Aria… posso-me distrair sozinho."

"Hoje volto mais cedo por volta das 18h." Ela veio mais perto de mim. "Ainda tens muitos trabalhos para corrigir?"

"Os trabalhos podem esperar. A vida não é apenas trabalho e eu adiantei muita coisa ontem." Disse sedutor.

Ela sorri. "Vou apreciar um pouco de distracção." Ela coloca os braços à volta do meu pescoço e eu na cintura dela.

"Vou esperar ansioso." Os meus lábios batem nos dela. "Não te preocupes com o jantar." Beijei-a novamente. "Vou tratar disso."

"Não me vou queixar." Ela sorri mais uma vez antes de mais um beijo. "Vou ter de ir agora." Roubo-lhe outro beijo antes de a deixar ir.

* * *

 **18h54**

Talvez tenha acontecido algum imprevisto… peguei no telemóvel e liguei. Tocou várias vezes e foi para o voice-mail. Definitivamente… não teria o telemóvel com ela. Quando visse ligaria, certo? Mandei-lhe uma mensagem a pedir que me ligasse também.

 **20h40**

Ela não atendeu a nenhuma das minhas chamadas… já estava a desesperar e já era tarde.

"Avó!"

"O que se passa querido pareces nervoso."

"É a Aria. Ela não atende o telemóvel e supostamente já saiu há muito tempo."

"Ligaste para o hospital?"

"Nem me lembrei."

"Então liga querido. Diz-me alguma coisa depois."

"Está bem."

Liguei para o hospital e pedi para falar com ela e disseram-me que ela já não estava lá, mas também não me disseram quando saiu. Se tivesse saído agora, só mais 10 minutos e estaria em casa.

 **21h00**

É impossível ela ainda não estar em casa. Saí para a procurar. Passei no supermercado, no The Brew, voltei ao apartamento e depois passei a casa da minha avó.

"Eu não a consigo encontrar em lado nenhum. Eu tenho a certeza que aquele Jason é o responsável. Eu tenho de ir à policia."

"Eu vou contigo querido."

 **21h45**

Acabei de fazer a participação na policia. 48 horas para começarem a busca… eu achava ridículo não começarem assim que eu disse que o ex-namorado dela estava por perto e tinha tido vários episódios de violência.

Só podia esperar e a pedido do agente em casa onde ela podia aparecer.

"Tem calma querido, eu vou contigo não te quero deixar sozinho agora." Eu voltei para o apartamento com a minha avó.

"E se ele fizer alguma coisa com ela avó?" Eu disse sentando-me no sofá de couro preto.

"Tens tanta a certeza que foi esse tal rapaz?"

"O que mais podia ser?"

"Vamos ter calma. Já comeste alguma coisa?"

"Eu fiz, mas não comi."

"Ezra… tens de comer."

"Eu estou bem e não tenho fome."

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me. "Tudo vai ficar bem e ela vai aparecer."

* * *

 **Este capitulo estava a custar a sair... como disse ando um bocado sem ideias apesar de ter feito um novo documento para uma história nova que já tem mais de 1300 palavras (acho que vai ser só 1 capitulo ou 2, ainda estou a pensar).**

 **Também mudei a classificação desta história para M porque ainda não sei se vou fazer cenas mais violentas como tortura ou algo assim. O que acham disto?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu também quero muito punir o Jason... tenho de arranjar uma boa maneira para o fazer. Sugestões aceitam-se podem sempre me dar outras ideias ;) Claramente que o Jason que está por trás deste desaparecimento...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Vais ficar aqui e não quero ouvir nem um som." Ele atirou-me para o chão. A sala estava escura e a única luz que podia ver era a de um candeeiro de rua através de uma janela de vidro opaco. "Mais tarde vamos para outro sitio."

Eu estava em pânico, as minhas mãos estavam atadas atrás das costas e ainda podia sentir o ardor na minha cabeça depois de ele puxar o meu cabelo. "Porque estás a fazer isto?"

"Tu não percebes que és minha? Só minha? Eu vi-te com um gajo no café." A mão apertou o meu pescoço. "Eu perdoei-te por me abandonares e por andares a ver outro. Agora vamos voltar a ser felizes juntos." Ele soltou-me e eu respirei fundo. Como assim ser feliz com ele? Ele está completamente doente.

Ele fechou a porta e voltei a ficar sozinha. O melhor era tentar não o enfurecer. Tentei desfazer o nó do meu pulso e cada vez que tentava mais difícil ficava. A única forma de fazer a minha mão passar era partindo o osso com a força. Eu não me sento preparada para algo assim. O meu corpo e a minha mente estavam cada vez mais debilitados. Assim que ele colocar as mãos em mim eu não ficarei bem tratada, ele já não tinha filtros e isso era o que mais me assustava. A indiferença que ele mostrava quando me maltratava e as palavras sempre iguais era assustador. _Espero não ter de fazer isto novamente._ Quem diria isto? Quase a prometer uma próxima vez e quando a poeira assenta volta com palavras de amor.

Comecei a inspeccionar o local com a pouca luz que tinha. Precisava de algo para me defender e imobilizar o Jason de forma a conseguir fugir. Só coisas velhas e sem interesse foram deixadas para trás, teria de usar o meu corpo para me defender.

Primeiro tenho de me ver livre destas cordas depois logo se vê.

* * *

"Ezra? Alguma noticia?" Pergunta a minha avó vindo do meu quarto onde ela dormiu. Eu tinha ficado no sofá e era escusado dizer que não dormi.

"Nada. Eu devia procurar o Jason se o encontrar eu sei que ela estará por perto."

"É perigoso Ezra. Vais trabalhar?"

"Eu sinto-me miserável, mas talvez devesse."

"Tem força querido."

"Vais ficar aqui caso ela voltar?"

"Claro."

* * *

Não tive outra opção senão partir o pulso para fazer passar a mão. Deixei a mão dominante ilesa e fiz passar a outra. O estalo foi horrível e tive de me esforçar para não gritar com a dor. Eu mal podia ver através das lágrimas. Usei o meu casaco para imobilizar a minha mão e tentei acalmar-me. O que faria agora? Se eu tentar escapar e não conseguir tenho a certeza que não ficarei bem para contar a história, mas se nunca tentar a minha vida vai ser um inferno presa em algum lugar para sempre.

Já é manhã e eu preciso de um hospital. Ele entrou com algo para eu comer. "Bom dia. Então já caíste em ti e vamos voltar a ficar juntos?" Mantive as mãos atrás das costas.

"Não ganhas nada com isto Jason, deixa-me ir embora. Eu prometo que podemos voltar juntos. Vamos para o meu apartamento?"

"Julgas que eu sou estúpido? Aquele rato ainda lá está, não é?" Ele estava a falar do Ezra.

"Posso mandá-lo embora e nunca mais o ver se é o que tu queres." Eu estava a fazer o meu melhor para mentir.

"Esquece a vida que tiveste. Tu não vais voltar." Ele diz sem emoção.

Num movimento rápido coloquei-me de pé e dei-lhe um chuto entre as pernas. Ele dobrou-se com a dor e eu aproveitei para sair do lugar onde ele me colocou. Subi as escadas e corri para a porta principal que estava trancada. _A chave?_ Onde ele podia deixar a chave? Então lembrei-me que ele tinha sempre as chaves no bolso das calças, ele até as deixava ir para a máquina de lavar às vezes. Era o meu fim… _ele vai acabar comigo_.

"Tu não fizeste isto…" Ele já tinha o cinto na mão.

"Não, por favor." Eu chorei.

* * *

Faltavam poucas horas para fazer as 48 horas e eu fui até à policia novamente. Apresentei a minha suspeita de onde ela podia estar. Eu encontrei a casa onde aquele canalha do Jason estava, mas não podia entrar para comprovar que a minha Aria estava lá dentro. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas o que era suspeito, como se estivesse a esconder alguma coisa. Eu instalei uma câmara escondida com vista para a casa. Eu podia ver no meu telemóvel todos os movimentos que ele fazia em tempo real.

Eles asseguraram-me que seriam procurar lá. Apenas perguntar por ela porque não tinham mandato.

Eu só espero que ela esteja bem porque se aquele verme colocou um dedo nela eu juro que o vou matar.

* * *

Dias passaram e o meu corpo já não ardia tanto pela tareia que ele me deu, o meu corpo tinha ainda mais marcas do que a última vez que isto aconteceu. A minha mão estava muito pior porque ele fez questão e pressionar o lugar onde parti. Eu gritei, mas não valia a pena quanto mais o fazia mais ele ia continuar até que fiquei sem força no chão apenas a apanhar. Ele arrastou-me até ao porão e prendeu o meu pé com uma algema. _Não vou conseguir sair nunca mais._

Ele entrou e deixou um copo de água e uma sopa. Alguém bateu à porta. "Não te quero ouvir." Ele diz.

Eu podia ouvir os passos no andar de cima, a porta a destrancar e a voz abafada de pessoas. Eu não conseguia perceber correctamente até que tenho a certeza que ouvi o meu nome. _Será que alguém anda à minha procura?_ _O Ezra?_ _Arrisco gritar por ajuda? O que mais posso perder?_ Se não tiver assistência médica posso ficar com sequelas permanentes no pulso. Não sei quanto mais tempo aguento assim.

"AJUDEM, POR FAVOR! AJUDEM! SOCORRO!" Gritei com força, toda a que tinha para me conseguirem ouvir. Podia ouvir movimentação no andar superior. _Será que ouviram? Foram embora?_

Quando não ouvi nada eu comecei a chorar… foram embora e deixaram-me com um monstro… vou morrer neste lugar… ele é doente.

Ouvi passos nas escadas. _Ele vinha aí._ Encolhi-me numa bola e chorei, podia ser que tivesse pena de mim.

Fiquei espantada quando em vez do Jason vi um senhor com a farda da policia de Rosewood. "Por favor, ajude-me." Eu pedi desesperada.

O homem falou algo no rádio e veio imediatamente libertar-me, o Jason foi doente o suficiente para deixar a chave à minha vista. Ver a liberdade tão perto era torturante. "A senhora tem algum ferimento grave?"

"O meu pulso está partido."

 _O sujeito fugiu._ Gritaram no rádio.

"Ele fugiu?" Comecei a hiperventilar.

"Tenha calma. Uma ambulância estará aqui em poucos minutos e já temos pessoal a fazer a busca."

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A ambulância chegou e levaram-me ao hospital. Colocaram o gesso, fizeram mais alguns exames e com os resultados estaria livre para voltar a casa. O director do hospital veio ver-me antes e deu-me o tempo que eu precisar para a recuperação. Levantei-me da cama e fui até à recepção. "Posso fazer uma chamada? Preciso de entrar no sistema."

"Doutora… não devia estar aqui."

"Por favor, é urgente."

Ela saltou da cadeira. "Eu não vi nada." Diz ela antes de sair a caminho da casa de banho.

Entrei no sistema, encontrei o registo do Ezra que tinha o número de telemóvel e liguei.

 _Estou?_

Eu pensei que nunca mais iria ouvir a sua voz. "Ezra! Só eu, estou no hospital."

 _Aria? Estás bem? Eu vou já para aí!_

"Eu vou ficar melhor quando estiveres aqui. Tem cuidado o Jason ainda está à solta."

 _Eu vou ter! Estou a caminho!_

Eu voltei para o meu quarto e esperei. Eu ainda não tinha muita força, eu mal dormi os últimos dias por estar tão nervosa e com dores. O meu rosto parecia maltratado quando me olhei no espelho da casa de banho.

"Aria?" Era a voz do homem que eu mais amo neste momento. Abri a porta que nos separava e vi-o novamente.

"Ezra!" Ele olhou para trás para mim.

"Aria!" Ele tocou no meu rosto e olhou-me nos olhos. "Estás bem agora." Ele abraçou-me. Doeu-me, mas não protestei eu queria que ele ficasse perto de mim. "Aria… a tua mão." Ele notou o gesso.

"Parti-a." Disse triste.

"Ele fez isto contigo e eu não fui capaz de fazer nada. Eu falei tanto com a policia…"

Eu não podia acreditar que ele se sentia culpado. "Tu não podias fazer nada. Tu ajudaste-me ao chamar a policia para me procurar."

"Ele… fez alguma coisa…" Ele estava a falar de violação.

"Não. Ele apenas me bateu muito quando tentei escapar. Eu parti a mão para me soltar e corri para a rua, mas a porta estava trancada e ele apanhou-me." Senti as lágrimas a vir de novo.

Ele confortou-me.

"Eu não sei o que faria sem ti." Ela diz. "Foste tu que me salvaste, se não tivesse alguém para dar pela minha falta eu ficaria naquele inferno para o resto da minha vida." Eu senti que ela estava cada vez mais agitada.

"Vais ficar bem, eu não vou tirar os olhos de ti nem por um segundo até o encontrarem. Vem sentar-te." Eu guiei-a para a cama onde se sentou. "Disseram-te quando podes sair?"

"Quando tiverem os resultados das análises. Ainda vai demorar um bocadinho."

Eu sentei-me ao lado dela e coloquei a mão nas costas dela para lhe transmitir o meu apoio, mas ela encolheu-se um pouco ao meu toque. "Aria?"

"Eu estou bem."

Eu não via isso no seu rosto… ela tinha algumas marcas visíveis no rosto e no pescoço imaginaria o resto do corpo. "Ele merece o pior depois do que te fez…"

"Ele é doente." Ela disse com desgosto. "Eu tenho medo do que ele pode fazer… ele próprio disse que não tinha nada a perder."

"Vamos pensar que a policia vai conseguir encontrá-lo e depois disto ele não vai sair tão cedo da prisão."

* * *

Depois de conseguir os resultados dos exames o médico deixou a Aria voltar para casa. Se ela continuasse presa iria entrar num estado de desidratação e já estava anémica. Voltei a sair do quarto e falei com o policia que estava à porta, ele ia acompanhar-nos até casa dela.

Voltei a entrar no quarto. "Eu quase me esqueci." Puxei a mochila do chão. "Eu trouxe alguma roupa, não sabia o que podias gostar." Abri-a e coloquei em cima da cama para ela.

"Obrigada Ezra."

"Vou deixar-te à vontade."

"Espera." Ela pede antes de sair. "Eu acho que não sou capaz sozinha." Eu fui até ela. Ajudei-a a tira a roupa de hospital, tentei não olhar de mais para ela… não a queria deixar mais desconfortável. "É assim tão horrível?" Pergunta ela.

"Não… quer dizer… não é isso. Eu não quero parecer indelicado ou oportunista." Ela estava praticamente nua à minha frente.

"Eu sei que não és. Mas é assim tão mau? Ainda não tive oportunidade de ver."

Eu não tive coragem para falar e apenas concordei. "Eu lamento."

"Porquê?" Ela escolheu uma camisola e umas leggings para vestir. Não sabia bem o que dizer então ajudei-a com a roupa e depois a andar para voltar para casa, mas antes ela inclinou-se para mim e deu-me um beijou suave.

* * *

"Obrigada Ezra. Trancaste a porta?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Sim. Estás segura aqui."

"Tens a certeza que estás bem no sofá? Podes ficar aqui." A avó dele estava no quarto que ele ocupava. A senhora era um amor e prometeu ficar para me ajudar.

"Eu fico bem se precisares chama-me."

Peguei na mão dele. "De certeza? Eu… meio que não quero ficar sozinha."

Ele beijou a minha testa. Eu já tinha mudado para um pijama e estava na cama pronta para dormir finalmente ao fim de tanto tempo.

"Eu fico aqui contigo então." Ele sentou-se e encostou-se nas almofadas enquanto eu me deitei e senti os olhos cada vez mais pesados.

* * *

Quando acordei já era dia e virei-me para enfrentar o relógio. 16h28 _WOW! Dormi tanto… e sem pesadelos… Espera! Onde está o Ezra?_

Levantei-me lentamente e notei como o meu corpo ainda estava pesado. Caminhei até à sala/cozinha o Ezra estava a assistir as noticias e a avó estava na cozinha a fazer alguma coisa e ambos estava a falar.

"Vê ainda não encontraram aquele cabrão!" Diz ele.

"Não vale a pena continuares a ver essas noticias agora temos de esperar que a policia faça o seu trabalho. Ela ainda não acordou?" A avó dele perguntou.

"Eu foi vê-la há 5 minutos e parecia bem."

"Ela precisa de recuperar as suas forças."

"Eu não sei como é que ele foi capaz de a deixa naquele estado avó é impossível perceber."

"Pessoas sem escrúpulos é o que não falta por aí. Felizmente ela está em boas mãos agora, fico muito mais feliz por estar a salvo. Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos, nem eu e o teu avô tínhamos tanta química como vocês dois."

Isso fez-me sorri. Ela tinha razão… eu nunca me apaixonei tão rapidamente por alguém. O que eu senti com o Jason foi atracção e só depois amor, mas ele destruiu tudo pouco tempo depois. O Ezra era totalmente diferente e muito mais dedicado do que alguém foi até agora. Ele era compreensivo, amoroso, cuidadoso e mostrava que me amava a cada segundo com apenas um olhar.

"Eu amo-a muito e quero fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo." Eu nunca o tinha ouvido a dizer que me ama. Que gosta de mim disse muitas vezes, mas que me ama... ele queria ir assim tão longe?

"Um homem deve pensar sempre assim meu querido."

O silêncio ficou confortável quando o Ezra começou a passar os canais.

"Bom dia! Quer dizer boa tarde!" Eu percebi o meu erro.

"Aria querida! Como te sentes?" Pergunta a avó do Ezra.

"Eu ainda me sinto cansada."

"É normal senta-te vou arranjar alguma coisa para comeres."

Ezra já estava também ao meu lado sentado, sorri para ele e ele fez o mesmo.

"Eu fiz chá." Ela serviu duas chávenas. Uma para mim outra para o Ezra. "Também já tens fome Ezra?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Diz ele.

A senhora colocou algumas sanduíches à nossa frente. "Obrigada." Agradeci à mulher.

"Não tens de agradecer minha querida é tudo pelo que fizeste ao meu neto." Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e senti que ela gosta muito de mim.

"Eu fiz o meu trabalho na altura e faria tudo novamente."

"Não é apenas isso." Diz a senhora mais velha.

O Ezra limpou a garganta. "Eu fui à farmácia e comprei alguma vitaminas para ti."

"Não era preciso Ezra. Não te tens de incomodar tanto por minha causa."

Ele colocou a mão na minha perna. "Eu quero." Eu não discuti com ele.

Bocejei. "Come, toma as vitaminas e depois podes descansar." Ele diz.

"Sim pai."

A avó dele riu. "Coitada da Aria." Ela diz para ele. "Ele é sempre assim querida." Ela diz para mim. "Eu sempre achei que ele tem uma boa personalidade para ser pai." Diz ela. "No entanto, a Aria já é adulta Ezra não tens de a tratar como uma criança."

"Desculpa… eu não quero parecer que te quero controlar ou algo do género." Diz ele.

"Está tudo bem… eu percebi e até achei muito querido da tua parte." Ele voltou para o que estava a comer. "Eu também acho que serias um bom pai." Ele olhou para mim novamente quando disse isto, o olhar dele parecia tão apaixonado.

Ele inclinou-se para mim e beijou a minha bochecha. "Contando que tu podes ser a mãe." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido o que me fez arrepiar. A avó dele parecia indiferente ao que estava a acontecer. _Ele queria mesmo ter um filho comigo?_ Por um minuto eu pensei na nossa diferença de idade… claro que ele queria uma família. Ele já tinha 29 anos e eu ainda 24. O mais impressionante é que eu própria tive um pensamento assim quando tive presa… eu queria ter uma família com ele, não já, mas num futuro próximo.

"Eu gostava um dia." Sorri para ele.

"A sério?" Ele disse um pouco alto de mais o que fez a senhora mais velha olhar para nós.

"O que se passa Ezra?"

"Nada avó, está tudo perfeitamente bem."

Nós comemos sobre a visão atenta da senhora. Ela estava desconfiada com o nosso comportamento.

"Ainda não encontraram o Jason, pois não?"

Os dois olharam-se. "Ainda estão à procura."

"A porta está trancada, não é?"

Eles olharam-se novamente. "Sim Aria, eu verifiquei a porta quando o Ezra voltou."

"Tu foste lá fora?"

"Fui à farmácia eu disse."

"É perigoso ele pode andar por perto."

"Foram apenas 5 minutos e estou aqui agora."

Eu não podia deixar de me sentir nervosa. "Sim… não posso viver com medo."

"Isso vai passar com o tempo, vais adaptar-te novamente." Diz Belle.

Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas lembrando-me que ele também estaria aqui para mim quando eu precisar.

* * *

Eu e o Ezra sentamo-nos no sofá a ver um filme. Era tão reconfortante ter o braço dele à volta da minha cintura e a cabeça no seu ombro. Eu sentia a respiração suave dele e isso acalmava-me. Belle estava no outro cadeirão também entretida. Olhei para o relógio na cozinha e que marcava quase 23h.

"Estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou para a cama." Ele beijou a minha testa. "Ainda vais ficar?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu vou contigo." Levantamo-nos os dois. "Boa noite avó."

"Boa noite queridos."

"Boa noite Belle."

Fomos juntos para o quarto, usei a casa de banho e depois foi a vez dele. Aproveitei para tomar o medicamento para as dores que me estava a ajudar a passar por tudo isto. Deitei-me o mais confortável que consegui e esperei pelo Ezra que entrou no quarto pouco depois.

"Confortável?"

"Já estive melhor." Virando-me para ele.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos na minha mão que não estava partida. "Eu tive medo de te perder." Diz ele.

"Eu tive muito medo também. Pensei que nunca mais ia conseguir sair daquela cave."

Ela quebrou naquele momento. "Está tudo bem. Podes chorar." Abracei-a tendo cuidado com o corpo dela que ainda estava massacrado. Eu queria dar uma tareia muito pior naquele cretino.

"O-olha para mim! E-eu estou horrível, ele fez isto comigo outra vez." Ela explodiu novamente.

"Tu és linda Aria! Tu és linda!"

"N-Não eu estou tão feia."

"Eu já te disse mais do que uma vez que és uma mulher incrível Aria, forte, corajosa e linda. Tu és tão especial para mim e eu quero fazer-te sentir assim!" Ela chorou ainda mais. "Chora à vontade, não guardes nada. Tudo vai ficar bem." Beijei a cabeça dela até adormecer nos meus braços.

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu também não me sinto nada bem em escrever cenas tão violentas por isso é que salto logo de uma parte do inicio com descrição muito geral para as consequências dos actos e mesmo assim nem faço muita descrição... eu acho a violência algo muito abominável. Eu nem sei como tive a ideia de escrever esta história... tudo começou com um coma e levou a uma ideia completamente diferente.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mais alguns dias passaram. A minha avó voltou para casa depois de deixar o frigorífico cheio de comida para nós. A Aria ainda tinha dores e hematomas por todo o corpo principalmente nas costas, mas felizmente estava a recuperar. A policia ainda estava a fazer buscas para encontrar o Jason.

Aria tinha acabado de tomar banho quando a ouvi gritar por mim.

Corri preocupado. "O que se passa?"

"Esqueci-me da minha toalha ali." Ela apontou pela cortina do chuveiro para o outro lado da casa de banho.

"Aqui está." Eu entreguei-lhe o tecido macio. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Obrigada Ezra!"

Eu saí e voltei para a sala deixando-a à vontade. Eu ainda não podia tirar a imagem do seu corpo e a mão dela partida da minha mente, felizmente pareciam bastante melhores. Eu ofereci-me sempre para aplicar o creme especial para os hematomas o que ajudava também com as dores. Ela ficava tão relaxada no final que acabava por adormecer. Pelo menos recuperava a sua força.

"Ezra estou pronta!" Ela chamou por mim do quarto.

Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo com apenas uns calções para dormir colocados para lhe aplicar o creme para a dor na coluna. "Obrigada por fazeres isto por mim Ezra."

"Para ficares bem, farei qualquer coisa." Comecei a passar o produto nas costas dela. "Se esta dor não passar vou levar-te ao hospital. Eu não acho normal sentires uma dor tão forte por tanto tempo."

"É melhor sim, vamos amanhã. Eu não aguento outro dia assim."

"Eu queria perguntar-te outra coisa." Pelo pequeno silêncio ela estava à espera que eu falasse. "Eu só estou a sugerir. Porque não procuras um psicólogo?"

"Eu nunca pensei precisar de um." Diz ela.

"Mas não queres?"

"Eu posso pensar nisso."

"Eu vi uma psicóloga por algumas sessões quando voltei para casa sem memória e depois quando voltou fui falar com ela. Ajuda bastante e não tens de ter vergonha, ela não pode contar a ninguém." Eu tentei incentivar. Falar do problema seria muito bom para ela.

"Ok Ezra já percebi."

Calei-me porque percebi que ela ficou ligeiramente irritada.

Eu não queria parecer tão rude quando ele sugeriu que marcasse uma consulta num psicólogo. Eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo, mas eu ainda não me sinto segura… não enquanto não encontrarem o Jason. Eu gemi quando o Ezra me tocou no meu ponto fraco nas costas. "Desculpa." Ele diz com pesar.

"Já está querida." Ele passou uma última vez a mão pelas minhas costas antes de sair do quarto.

"Obrigada!" Disse-lhe.

Terminei de colocar o creme nos maiores hematomas nos braços e nas pernas e vesti a camisola do pijama. Olhei-me ao espelho e contemplei as marcas que ainda minha no pescoço. Eu queria esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Sai do quarto e fui para a sala/cozinha. Ele estava de costas para mim perto da bancada. Aproximei-me mais dele. "Ezra!" Eu precisava de um abraço… que me agarrassem e dissessem que tudo vai correr bem. Ele virou-se e olhou para mim. Eu aproximei-me e abracei-o. "Podemos ficar assim só por um minuto."

"Claro." Ele disse muito doce antes de beijar o meu cabelo ainda molhado e passar os braços à volta da minha cintura. "Queres alguma coisa para comer? Eu ia fazer chocolate quente." Diz ele.

"Posso ter um também?"

Ele sorri. "Claro que sim a casa é tua." Ele separou-se de mim e voltou à bancada para conseguir outra caneca para mim. "Podes ficar com o meu." Ele deu-me a sua bebida.

"De certeza?"

"Eu vou fazer outro." Ele entregou-me a caneca com gentileza.

"Ele nunca fez nada por mim… nem faria metade se eu lhe pedisse." Eu agitei o chocolate.

"Ele não te merecia Aria! Tu és demasiado boa para aquele canalha." Ele colocou a caneca dele no micro-ondas. "Eu estou aqui agora Aria e quero que sejas feliz." Ele voltou para mim.

"Eu também quero ser feliz… contigo." Eu subi para o beijar e ele inclinou-se para mim também. Foi um beijo suave como se ele tivesse medo que eu fosse de cristal e pudesse partir a qualquer momento.

O micro-ondas tocou e ficamos por um breve momento a olhar nos olhos um do outro. "Eu não sou tão frágil." E então ele atacou os meus lábios novamente com mais paixão. Eu esperei tanto que ele fizesse isto os últimos dias, mas a única coisa que conseguia eram abraços ou beijos na testa. Não que fosse mau porque mostrava como ele me respeitava, mas eu amo-o e não preciso constantemente de um tratamento tão especial por ter o corpo coberto de hematomas, uma mão partida e a mente ainda um pouco deturpada.

Afastamo-nos para um pouco de ar. "Tinha medo que nunca mais me beijasses." Comentei com um ligeiro sorriso.

"Estava à espera que estivesses preparada." Diz ele.

"Eu estou pronta." Passei os braços à volta do pescoço dele. "Ahh!" Eu afastei-me.

"Aria!" Ele tentou-me socorrer.

"Foi nas minhas costas. Amanhã de manhã tenho de ir mesmo ao hospital." Eu disse.

Ele ajudou-me a sentar no sofá. Conseguiu as nossas bebidas e ficamos assim um pouco a ver televisão. Quando acabei a bebida ele levou as nossas canecas e voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado. Encostei-me a ele e deixei-me adormecer envolta no seu cheiro familiar reconfortante.

* * *

Acordei com dois braços fortes e quentes à volta da minha cintura. Dormimos sentados no sofá… Respirei profundamente e senti o cheiro habitual do meu namorado Ezra Fitz. Ele tinha dormido comigo de conchinha desde que voltei do sequestro isso fazia-me sempre sentir mais segura. Voltei-me para olhar para o meu excelente namorado, o rosto dele era tão tranquilo, o cabelo dele estava despenteado, por vezes também ria durante o sono e isso só o fazia parecer mais adorável.

Ele abriu um olho. "Porque estás a olhar assim para mim?"

"Só estava a tentar preservar este momento para sempre."

"Bom dia!" Ele beijou-me nos lábios.

"Bom dia." Eu sorri para ele, aproveitando o momento.

"Não devíamos ter adormecido aqui." Ele reclamou de uma maneira adorável. "As tuas costas?"

"Acho que vou precisar de ajuda para me levantar."

"Vamos ficar só mais um segundo. Estou com preguiça!" Diz ele.

Eu sorri. "Quantos dias é que o director te deu para passares comigo?"

"Como sou apenas professor substituto está tudo bem. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse quando lhe liguei. Eu vou até à escola amanhã para reunir com o coordenador e tenho a certeza que ele me vai dar mais testes para corrigir."

"Sempre pensaste ensinar?"

"No inicio sim, mas depois mudei-me para uma cidade próxima e conheci algumas pessoas que facilitaram o meu acesso a uma editora. Foram tempos difíceis… quase que não tinha tempo para dormir, os prazos são muito apertados e temos de ser muito rápidos." Ele explica. "O ordenado era muito melhor foi a única razão para aceitar. Eu queria muito juntar algum dinheiro para começar uma família, mas acabei por trabalhar para cobrir despesas no hospital."

Isto foi tão triste de ouvir. Perder tudo o que estava a construir… é como fazer um castelo com cartas e no segundo em que estava a colocar a última tudo cai e ficamos apenas com o sentimento de ter perdido o nosso tempo, energia e frustrados por ter de começar tudo de novo. Na vida o sentimento é ainda pior, mas tem os seus pontos positivos e negativos.

"Porque querias ser médica?" Ele pergunta.

"Os meus pais eram ambos professores de inglês, isso explica a minha paixão pela leitura." Ele sorri. "No entanto, eu não me conseguia ver a ensinar alguma coisa a crianças. Eu sempre quis ajudar os outros e fazer as pessoas sentir-se bem. Ver o sorriso de uma pessoa quando está recuperada é incrível."

"Vejo a paixão nos teus olhos." Ele diz.

A minha barriga reclama com fome. "Acho que está na hora de arranjar alguma coisa para comer."

Ele sorri e solta-me para me ajudar a levanta. Eu respirei fundo e fiz uma careta por causa da dor aguda na minha coluna mais uma vez. "Eu não acho isto normal. Eu preciso da minha medicação para a dor." Ele continuou a apoiar-me até à cozinha e puxou um banco para mim. "Eu acho que se me sentar não vou conseguir levantar-me mais." Eu apoiei-me na bancada e comi mesmo assim de pé.

"Vou levar-te ao hospital e vamos descobrir o que se está a passar afinal." Ele diz.

* * *

1 horas depois o médico já tinha o resultado do raio-x que mandou fazer.

"Não existe maneira de lhe dar uma boa noticia." Diz o médico para nós. Ele voltou o monitor para nós onde estava a imagem do raio-x. Aria ficou sem reacção imediatamente. Eu continuei a olhar para a imagem onde haviam algumas indicações. "Lamento imenso, tem uma fractura na L1. A boa noticia é que não temos de fazer uma cirurgia. A doutora já sabe o que deve fazer, nada de esforço, vou aconselhar a utilização de uma cinta ortopédica e pode continuar a colocar um anti-inflamatório no local isso vai ajudar. Vou dar-vos um minuto." O médico sai vendo que a Aria ainda não está bem.

"Aria! Tudo vai ficar bem amor."

"Não está nada bem. Ele fez isto comigo."

"Ele fez, mas eu vou estar contigo a cada momento e vamos ultrapassar isto juntos. Sim?"

Ela concordou limpando alguma lágrimas.

"Eu vou tratar-te como a princesa que tu mereces. Não vais ter de fazer nada! Eu vou cuidar de ti."

"Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer tanto. Podemos voltar para casa agora?" Ela pede.

"Sim, vamos." Eu ajudei-a a levantar-se. Ela mal conseguia aguentar muito a mesma posição e ficava pior quando se sentava.

Saímos calmamente para o parque de estacionamento. "O que se passa Aria?"

"Eu ainda não me sinto segura. É como se alguém estivesse a olhar para nós agora."

"Estamos os dois juntos num sitio muito movimentado." Eu tentei tranquiliza-la.

"Eu sabia que estavas a mentir. Não ias deixar o teu animalzinho de estimação." Tanto eu como a Aria olhamos para trás.

"Jason." Aria ficou muito nervosa.

Eu coloquei-me um pouco à frente dela para que ele não chegasse a ela.

Ele riu. "O teu cão de guarda não me intimida." Se não fosse a Aria agarrar a minha mão eu já estaria em cima dele. "Desta vez não vou perdoar o que fizeste Aria, as meninas que se portam mal têm o seu castigo. Tenho a policia à perna por tua causa." Diz ele.

Ele deu um passo mais perto de nós. "Afasta-te dela."

"Que medo."

Quando vi o Ezra a agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e a empurrá-lo eu sabia que tinha de pedir ajuda. Eu saí dali o mais rápido que consegui para encontrar um segurança do hospital. "Por favor, tem de me ajudar um homem perigoso está no estacionamento é o de camisola preta." O segurança correu para o local e eu fiquei um pouco mais à distância a observar. Os dois já estavam numa luta intensa no meio do parque. Eu podia ver sangue no lábio do Ezra. _Meu Deus!_ Jason saca de uma arma quando se vê livre do Ezra por alguns segundos. _Não!_ Ele apontou para o Ezra.

"HEY! LARGUE A ARMA AGORA!" O segurança aponta uma arma na direcção do Jason.

"Se eu não posso ficar com ela ninguém pode. Últimas palavras?" Ele pergunta para o Ezra.

"Não, por favor. Eu vou contigo, mas por favor pára."

"Este é o teu castigo!" Diz ele mirando no Ezra.

Eu fechei os olhos quando ouvi o tiro e não queria abrir. Eu tinha medo de o fazer… ouvi gritos, pessoas falar e apesar de não saber quem foi baleado senti um ligeiro vazio. Se foi o Ezra? E se…? Deus! Não! Antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto dois braços que eu conhecia bem estavam à volta da minha cintura e um beijo foi deixado na minha testa. "Ezra!" Olhei para cima, vi os seus olhos azuis lindos, o seu cabelo despenteado, o lábio inferior ferido e sangue no nariz. "O teu nariz e o teu lábio." Disse preocupada.

"Vou ficar bem."

Olhei para o lado e apenas vi o corpo do Jason no chão com pelo menos meia dúzia de pessoas à volta.

"Não olhes." Ele disse-me.

"Ele… está morto?"

"Qual é a probabilidade de se sobreviver a um tiro na cabeça?"

Àquela distância foi morte imediata. "É horrível dizer isto agora, mas sinto que finalmente acabou. Não tenho de fugir ou esconder-me nunca mais."

* * *

Depois de esperar que o Ezra tivesse alguma assistência e de falarmos com a policia podíamos finalmente voltamos para casa. "Eu não acredito que o director me deu 1 mês para a recuperação."

"Uma fractura na coluna não é brincadeira Aria, quero ver-te a descansar e não de um lado para o outro."

"Sim, pai. Estou a morrer de fome. Podemos pedir chinês?"

Ele ri. "Vou pedir."

"Vou trocar de roupa." Fui para o quarto com um sentimento de liberdade enorme. A minha confiança subiu e parecia conseguir respirar melhor.

Coloquei a cinta que foi horrível e vesti a roupa mais confortável que encontrei. Umas calças de fato de treino e uma t-shirt amarela de Hollis. Nunca tinha gostado tanto de uma simples peça de roupa apenas pelo seu cheiro. _Era totalmente Ezra._

Voltei para a sala. "Mais 10 minutos e chega." Diz Ezra. "Como te sentes?"

"Se tenho de andar com isto durante muito mais tempo vou-me passar." Eu levanto a camisola para ele ver a cinta. "Isto é horrível. Está a doer-me ainda mais."

"Vais ter de aguentar isso mais um pouco. Se conseguisse eu aceitaria ficar no teu lugar, mas infelizmente não é possível."

"Tu és bom demais para mim."

"Tu mereces."

"Eu não acredito que tudo acabou finalmente." Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele encanto o abraçava.

"Ele estava muito desesperado."

"Eu disse-te que ele estava doente." Respirei fundo. "Eu estive a pesquisar alguns contactos de psicólogos aqui em Rosewood. Quando me sentir um pouco melhor eu vou marcar. Eu quero deitar tudo para trás das costas e começar a viver a minha vida."

"Isso é fantástico." Ele sorriu. "Eu quero acompanhar-te se quiseres."

"Seria óptimo."

* * *

"Quer dizer que vomitastes em cima da primeira rapariga que convidaste para sair?" Aria pergunta-me a rir muito.

"Foi um acidente, mas sim."

Ela ri mais. "Como pode ser um acidente? Podias ter só virado a cara."

"Eu já estava muito bêbedo para pensar graças ao Hardy."

"Céus… já não me ria assim à muito tempo. É melhor parar antes que me doa as costas ainda mais."

"Tu não tens histórias engraçadas de faculdade?"

"Tenho algumas, mas eu não sou propriamente a protagonista. Eu era uma menina muito certinha."

"Acho que temos de criar algumas memórias vergonhosas para si Menina Aria."

"Agora dispenso." Diz ela ainda a rir. Ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Vê-la sorrir era uma sensação incrível, quando estamos apaixonados queremos a pessoa que amamos feliz e por perto e isso é tudo o que tenho a sorte de ter agora.

"Eu gostava de te levar para outro encontro. Sem interrupções."

"Sim vamos sair quando me aguentar mais de 30 minutos em pé e com menos dor por favor."

"Claro eu já estava a pensar nisso."

"Não me digas que também já pensaste no sitio?"

"Por acaso pensei."

"Temos aqui alguém ansioso." Ela ri. "Não te preocupes porque vai acontecer. Ok?"

Eu concordei, quem não o faria com uma rapariga tão bonita à sua frente.

"Vou arrumar isto." Ela aponta para a mesa onde haviam pratos e pacotes de comida. "Depois vou dormir que estou muito cansada."

"Deixa estar, eu arrumo tudo. Vai descansar."

"Eu posso ajudar." Ela insiste.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Vai que eu vou estar mesmo atrás de ti. Vou ser rápido."

"Só porque pediste com jeitinho."

Eu sorri para ela.

Ela acabou por se levantar e ir para o quarto. Agarrei em todos os pacotes para o lixo e lavei a loiça. Apaguei a televisão e as luzes e fui para o quarto dela.

Apenas a suave luz da cabeceira dela estava ligada e reparei que ela não se moveu como normalmente faz quando entro no quarto. Ela não ronca, mas a respiração fica mais pesada o que indica que ela estava a dormir. Troquei de roupa e deitei-me. Cobri-a melhor com o cobertor sem a acordar e apaguei a luz. "Bons sonhos, querida."

* * *

"Ezra?" Chamei ao acordar. Então lembrei-me que ele ia sair para ir à escola hoje.

Ele de certeza que vai querer um bom almoço quando chegar. Levantei-me e vesti-me da melhor forma que uma mulher com uma mão partida e uma cinta consegue. Graças ao creme que estava a aplicar as manchas já estavam muito mais pequenas. Tirando a dor na coluna estava relativamente bem do resto.

A campainha tocou. Quem podia ser? O Ezra tinha a chave.

"Mãe?" Meu Deus… com toda a preocupação não cheguei a recupera a mala que estava no carro com as minhas coisas, também não me dei ao trabalho de ligar o computador ou o tablet.

"Aria, o que se passou?" Ella estava muito espantada a olhar para mim.

"Entra." A minha mãe arrastou a mala para dentro e voltou-se para mim. "Foi o Jason."

"O quê?" Ela estava chocada a olhar para mim.

"Ele sequestrou-me a semana passada."

"Como?" Ela perguntou preocupada. "Ele está preso, certo?"

"Ele está morto. Ele tentou levar-me novamente ontem quando fui ao hospital. O Ezra estava lá e os dois lutaram. O Jason tinha uma arma e ia atirar no Ezra, mas felizmente o segurança foi mais rápido."

"Meu Deus! Minha pobre menina." Ela abraçou-me. "Não te estou a magoar, pois não?"

"Não."

"Ele está aqui?"

"O quê?"

"O Ezra."

"Ele foi à escola deve voltar para o almoço."

"Então ainda temos tempo para falar."

* * *

Entrei no apartamento da Aria e deixei a minha pasta no chão junto à porta. O coordenador do departamento tinha deixado claro que o director não estava a gostar das minhas faltas. Em compensação tenho um monte de testes para corrigir como imaginei.

"Aria cheguei!" Virei-me depois de tirar os sapatos e vi uma mulher que era idêntica à Aria, mas o seu rosto era mais maduro.

Ela terminou de colocar o prato na mesa e sorriu para mim. "Olá! És o Ezra, não é?"

"Ezra." Aria apareceu com um sorriso e aproximou-se da mulher. As parecenças ainda se realçaram mais. "Já conheces a minha mãe?"

"Mãe? Parece-me mais como tua irmã."

"Já gosto dele." Diz a mulher mais velha com um sorriso. "O almoço está servido."

Elas sentaram-se e eu fiz o mesmo. O ambiente na sala era calmo.

"A minha mãe vai ficar uma temporada connosco."

"Isso é fantástico." Eu digo não tirando os olhos da Aria que parecia tão bonita enquanto sorria. Ela parecia genuinamente feliz e eu estaria eternamente grato à Ella por trazer aquela felicidade para ela novamente.

"A minha filha disse-lhe que eras professor."

"Sou sim. Por falar disso." Olhei para a Aria. "Eu não posso faltar mais para ficar contigo."

Ela pareceu um pouco desanimada. "Eu desenrasco-me sozinha." Diz ela. "Quer dizer… agora tenho a minha mãe. Eu fico bem."

A mãe dela bebeu um gole de vinho. "Vocês já falar como um se fossem casados."

Eu e Aria rimos e trocamos um olhar.

"Vocês não fizeram isso, pois não?" Ela olhou séria para a Aria.

"Não, Srª Montgomery." Eu respondi primeiro.

"Bom." Ela suspirou. "A Aria nunca foi tão misteriosa em relação a um namorado. Nem tão decidida. Normalmente os rapazes rondavam, mas ela nem lhes dava importância e quando deu foi àquele canalha. Eu nunca gostei muito dele, mas a Aria gostava então eu não me meti. Quando ela me contou o que aconteceu nesta última semana, acredita que se ele não estivesse morto eu iria encontrar aquele gajo e ter a certeza que ele ia pagar muito lentamente tudo o que fez." Aquilo quase que suou como uma ameaça para mim.

"Mãe." Aria chamou a atenção dela.

"Eu gosto do Ezra querida. Parece ser um rapaz de bom coração."

"Sim mãe ele está mesmo à tua frente. Não fales como se ele não estivesse aqui."

"Deixa-me falar Aria."

Eu quase ri.

* * *

Ajudei a mãe dela a lavar e a arrumar a loiça. Depois disso ela saiu para beber café no The Brew como a Aria indicou.

Aria tinha ido para o quarto descansar e eu fiquei na sala sentado na secretária a tentar fazer o meu trabalho, mas não me conseguia concentrar. Eu não me conseguia deixa de sentir um intruso enquanto a mãe dela estava aqui. Talvez agora que ela tinha a mãe para estar com ela eu devesse sair. Deixei o teste que tinha em cima na secretária de mogno, fui até à porta do quarto dela e bati suavemente para mesmo que estivesse a dormir não a acordar.

"Ezra?" Ouvi do interior.

Abri ligeiramente e espreitei-a deitada na cama. "Não te acordei, pois não?" Perguntei entrando e sentando-me na cama.

"Estava quase, mas não. O que se passa?" Boa… ela notou que estou estranho. "É sobre a escola? Eu fico bem sozinha por algumas horas a sério."

"Também é isso, mas não só."

Porque é que ele estava a fazer um mistério assim tão grande? "Desembucha."

"É que... com a tua mãe aqui eu posso voltar para a casa da minha avó."

"Espera… é por minha causa ou a minha mãe?" Eu estava a ser chata? Fiz alguma coisa que ele não gostou? A minha mãe disse-lhe alguma coisa?

"Não, não. Sou eu! Eu não me sinto completamente à vontade e acho que não precisas mais de mim aqui. Para não falar que não te posso dar tanta atenção como mereces."

Eu não o podia obrigar a ficar apesar que ser isso que eu queria. Eu já confio muito nele e ia custar-me muito a distância. "Eu quero que sejas feliz Ezra, em qualquer lugar. Eu gostaria que ficasses, mas eu percebo." Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Ainda ficas hoje e amanhã?" Perguntei esperançosa.

"Claro e eu vou continuar a vir aqui para ver como está a minha menina." Ele beijou a minha têmpora.

"Vou cobrar isso." Ele voltou a levantar-se. "Eu também percebo que não queres deixar a tua avó tão sozinha."

A expressão dele dizia tudo. "Vocês são as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. Sentes alguma dor ou precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Então descansa linda."

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: A Aria está um pouquinho transtornada e para o próximo capitulo estava a pensar saltar algum tempo para ter a recuperação da Aria. E quem sabe um encontro... uma sena de amor... uma gravidez... Não sei onde esta história pode ir xD Não queria algo muito longo e amanhã já vou começar a escrever o capitulo #8. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 meses depois**

Há um mês tirei o gesso da minha mão e alguns dias depois a minha mãe voltou para casa. Assim que me livrei daquela coisa na minha mão e até por conselho da psicóloga voltei a trabalhar. Comecei a ver a Dr. Sullivan poucos dias depois do Ezra voltar a viver com a avó, ela foi a mesma médica que o Ezra consultou quando estava sem memória. Ele fez questão de me acompanhar até ao consultório para me apoiar por isso marcava sempre uma sessão nos seus dias de folga.

Agora, após o segundo mês, as marcas que o Jason deixou já não são visíveis. A minha colunar e a minha mão estão recuperadas, mas existia sempre aquele medo substancial… como se ele fosse voltar dos mortos.

Eu tenho de admitir que me sinto melhor agora, até em relação ao meu problema de inferioridade. Como é que eu não tinha notado todas as diferenças ao longo dos anos? Já não saía para ir às compras e não fazia tantas outras coisas que tanto gostava. Substitui todos os meus vestidos por jeans e camisolas sem graça. Não me maquilhava, não apenas por ser uma médica e ter de manter uma aparência limpa. Eu sentia-me mais feia que bonita a maior parte do tempo ou melhor… eu tentava nem pensar muito nisso.

A primeira pessoa que fez isso mudar foi o Ezra. De uma forma totalmente irracional fez-me querer tirar um vestido do fundo do armário para ir beber café com ele. Voltar a entrar numa sapataria para comprar uns sapatos de salto alto em vez de uns crocs. Ele fez-me sentir especial a cada momento e isso deu-me confiança. Só faltava convencer-me a mim mesma.

Tudo isto levou-me ao centro comercial mais próximo. O Ezra convidou-me para sair no próximo fim de semana. _Algo agradável melhor que o último encontro._ Disse ele. Eu queria dar um final de noite especial para nós e foi essa ideia que me fez entrar numa loja de lingerie. Eu tinha discutido o tema da violação com a doutora e apesar da insegurança em mim eu sei que posso confiar a minha vida ao Ezra. Ele foi a pessoa especial que esperei todo este tempo.

"Boa tarde, minha senhora! Precisa de ajuda para procurar algum tamanho ou algum artigo em especial?" Uma funcionária simpática perguntou.

 _Que cor é que podia ser melhor? Qual ele podia gostar mais?_ "Eu estou à procura de algo para uma noite especial."

Os olhos da mulher pareceram brilhar com as minha palavras. Isso fez-me lembrar da Hanna. "Siga-me. Tem alguma cor em mente?" Ela levou-me para o fundo da loja onde tinha coisas muito mais ousadas.

"Ainda não sei. Acho que tenho de escolher primeiro."

"Vou deixá-la escolher. Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar."

"Obrigada."

A mulher deixou-me sozinha com uma escolha quase impossível pela frente. Eu amava todos como podia simplesmente escolher apenas um? Pensei ligar à Hanna, mas não seria uma boa ideia quando a última vez que fui às compras com ela acabei por ser arrastada para dentro de uma loja do género.

Escolhi os dois modelos que mais gostei. Posso decidir o que vestir no dia do encontro. Verifiquei o tamanho, paguei e saí. Próximas necessidades: vestido novo e maquilhagem nova.

* * *

As luzes do apartamento estavam ligadas quando entrei carregada com todos os sacos da minha tarde nas compras. "Ezra?" Eu chamei quando fechei a porta.

"Babe onde estavas? Eu liguei-te." Ele diz aparecendo do corredor. "Foste às compras?"

"Fui. Desculpa eu acho que não tirei o telemóvel do silêncio."

"Estava preocupado contigo." Ele vem até mim e beija-me.

Eu tinha tanta sorte em ter um homem compreensivo e bom. Se fosse o Jason já se estaria a passar ou já me teria batido. _Porque estou a pensar nele? Pára de comparar Aria!_

"Queres ajuda com os sacos?" Ele pergunta.

"Não senhor, você vai ver quando chegar a hora." Eu beijei-o mais uma vez e fui para o quarto onde deixei os sacos. Eu distraí-me muito nas compras e acabei por comprar imensas coisas não só para o encontro com o Ezra.

Voltei para a cozinha.

"Tanto mistério." Ele ri.

"Vai valer a pena. Como correu o teu dia?"

"Tudo tranquilo." Diz ele enquanto eu tiro algo do frigorífico para comermos. "E o teu dia?"

"Entrei perigosamente cedo, mas em vantagem saí bem mais cedo e aproveitei para gastar tempo comigo mesma." Bocejei. "Estou muito cansada também. Amanhã já é o horário normal felizmente. Vais ficar esta noite?" Ele ficava aqui em casa de vez em quando.

Ele abraçou-me por trás enquanto coloquei o comer no micro-ondas. "Eu não trouxe as minhas coisas para a escola amanhã." Diz ele.

"Podes acordar mais cedo e passar em casa da tua avó antes de vir para a escola." Eu tentei negociar.

"Já é difícil sair à hora certa… mais cedo vai ser um inferno." Diz ele.

"Tu é que sabes, a minha casa é a tua casa e és livre de ficar quando quiseres."

"Eu sei. Eu prefiro ficar contigo ao fim de semana e não ter de te deixar sozinha na cama de manhã. Sou ciumento, às vezes penso que gostas mais da cama do que de mim." Ele brinca.

"É verdade gosto muito da minha cama." Digo-lhe a rir. "Mas gosto muito mais quando não estou sozinha nela." Beijei-o.

* * *

Hoje é sábado, dia do meu encontro com o Ezra. Este também foi o primeiro dia que tive totalmente livre para mim esta semana. Ezra desculpou-se dizendo que estaria muito ocupado durante a tarde com os seus planos de aula.

Eu aproveitei para limpar a casa no período da manhã. Depois da limpeza geral agarrei vários sacos e fui para o quarto, abri o armário e comecei a tirar tudo para fora. Fiz dois montes de roupa em cima da cama, uma para ficar e outro para doar. No final fiquei satisfeita com as minhas escolhas e o saco estava super cheio de roupa para dar.

Agarrei num dos sacos e entrei na casa de banho. _Suspirei._ Como é que fui capaz de acumular tantos produtos e cosméticos que não uso ou que estão fora de validade? Ainda coisas que usava quando andava na faculdade. _Nova Aria, coisas novas!_ Peguei na tralha e meti tudo para o lixo e substitui pelos produtos novos e essenciais que comprei há poucos dias.

Quando passei pela cómoda olhei para a caixa de jóias. O Jason ofereceu-me uma vez uns colar de ouro com um pequeno coração de rubi. Eu não tive coragem de me livrar da peça incrivelmente bela e cara que ele me deu, mas agora eu queria livrar-me de tudo o que já não fazia parte da minha personalidade. Abri a caixa e tirei o fio. _Vou vendê-lo numa joelharia, talvez faça alguém feliz um dia._

Assim que juntei tudo o que não queria saí para deixar os itens para doação e os restantes para o lixo. Quando voltei a casa tomei um duche e almocei. A limpeza sempre me transmitiu uma incrível sensação de calma.

Às 16h tinha uma hora no salão de cabeleireiro eu queria algo novo. Um corte apesar de amar o meu cabelo extremamente longo, algo diferente não me faria mal e depois voltaria a crescer se não gostar.

Aproveitei para colocar a roupa a lavar e voltei para o quarto. Eu tinha deixado em cima da cama apenas os artigos que que podia usar esta noite. Um vestido cinzento e preto que se ajustava ao meu corpo perfeitamente. Os dois conjuntos de lingerie. A mala e os sapatos de salto alto vermelhos.

Eu estava incrivelmente tentada em vestir o conjunto vermelho por isso guardei o preto na gaveta da cómoda onde guardava a roupa interior.

Eu estava tão animada com este encontro.

* * *

Eu não menti quando disse à Aria que tinha de programar algumas aulas. Aliás eu consegui terminar ontem à noite por isso hoje podia preparar a surpresa para ela. Eu conhecia um amigo que estava a pensar alugar ou vender a sua moradia, a melhor parte é que ele tinha um pequeno coreto no quintal traseiro que foi totalmente restaurado para a venda. Algumas semanas antes falei com ele oferecendo algum dinheiro pelo espaço para uma noite, eu contei-lhe o que planeava fazer e ele ofereceu-me o coreto por esta noite e o dinheiro de volta desde que ficasse tudo limpo e como estava.

Contei à minha avó o meu plano, ela estava muito feliz com a ideia e ajudou-me a encontrar a mesa e as cadeiras no porão. As toalhas, talheres, pratos e copos também foram levados. Deixei tudo na garagem do meu amigo para ser mais fácil arrumar na hora. Contratei uma empresa para o catering e estava tudo muito bem planeado.

Eu também tinha algo especial para a Aria, algo que era da minha avó. Ela deu-me assim que comecei a ver a Aria de uma forma romântica. Era um anel com uma fina liga de ouro com uma ametista. Foi um presente do meu avô para a minha avó na altura em que namoraram. Eles tiveram uma linda história de amor e a minha avó dizia sempre que nós vamos ser iguais.

São quase 19h o que quer dizer que os empregados estariam a chegar em breve. Tudo estava arrumado para o jantar, a mesa, as fairy lights, as flores e a pequena coluna que ia dar um som ambiente.

Passei pela florista antes de voltar para casa. Já tinha um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas pronto.

"Está tudo pronto para a vossa noite?" Pergunta a minha avó.

"Sim!" Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso. "Não te preocupes se não voltar." Provavelmente vou passar a noite com ela como fazia geralmente aos fins de semana.

Subi para trocar de roupa.

* * *

Parecia ridículo estar nervoso ao subir a escada para o apartamento dela. Eu já tinha feito aquele caminho uma centena de vezes, mas mesmo assim quando cheguei à porta dela não foi capaz de conter a minha excitação. Ajeitei uma última vez a camisa branca, passei a mão cabelo e toquei à campainha.

Do outro lado comecei a ouvir o som dos sapatos dela no soalho, mais alto e mais perto da porta. O meu coração também bateu com mais força.

Ouvi o trinco e a porta foi aberta pela mulher mais bonita do planeta. Ela tinha um sorriso branco perfeito entre aqueles lábios vermelhos que pediam para ser beijados. Ela juntou um pouco de maquilhagem, cortou muito do comprimento e tinha alguns reflexos mais claros no seu cabelo escuro. Um vestido curto moldou as suas curvas para não falar daqueles sapatos muito sexys que ela tinha, não a faziam mais alta do que eu, mas eu adorava a pequena altura dela.

"Aria estás linda! Quem dizer tu estás sempre linda." _Pára._ Ela sorri e eu vi um pequeno rubor na sua face. "São para ti." Eu entreguei-lhe o buquê.

"Obrigada." Ela ainda não parou de sorrir para mim. "Precisam de água. Entra!" Ela diz indo para a cozinha enquanto balançava subtilmente a anca.

Eu sorri para ele ao deixar as flores em cima da mesa. Eu adorava rosas. "Falta uma coisa antes de irmos." Disse aproximando-me dele.

"O que falta?" Ele parecia genuinamente curioso.

"Isto." Eu aproximei-me dele para um beijo cheio de paixão. Ele já não parecia tão nervoso como antes. "Adoro ver-te de camisa." Mordi o lábio e ele sorri.

"Gostei da mudança." Diz ele tirando o cabelo do meu rosto para trás da orelha.

"Obrigada." Eu ainda estava a estranhar o corte tão curto, senti a cabeça tão leve sem o meu cabelo longo. "Podemos ir." Eu peguei na minha carteira.

"Claro." Ele deu-me a mão e saímos do apartamento.

* * *

"Porque não posso ver?" Ele instruiu-me a colocar a venda para não ver o local da surpresa antes de chegar.

"Faz parte da surpresa babe." Ele tentou convencer-me a colocar a venda e parou o carro.

"Está bem."

Ele colocou-me a venda ele mesmo e voltou a conduzir. Talvez 10 minutos depois ele parou e desligou o carro, ouvi-o sair e abriu a porta do meu lado para me ajudar a sair.

"Não me deixes cair, por favor Ezra."

"Eu não te vou deixar." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Ele guiou-me para andar. "Isto é relva?" Eu senti o salto do meu sapato enterrar um pouco a cada passo.

"Já vais ver." Ele ficou atrás de mim e tirou o tecido dos meus olhos.

"Meu Deus!" Eu estava sem palavras e lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos meus olhos. _Boa invenção a maquilhagem à prova de água._ "É lindo… fizeste isto para mim?" Eu senti o meu coração cheio de amor.

"Gostas?" Ele abraçou a minha cintura por trás.

"Eu adoro Ezra." Uma música suave estava a tocar, todas as pequenas luzes davam um ambiente tão romântico e um empregado estava pronto para servir. "Eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse fazer algo assim para mim." Esta noite ia ser mais do que perfeita.

"Eu farei qualquer coisa por ti." Ele beijou a minha bochecha e incentivou-me a avançar para o pequeno coreto.

O jantar foi servido, a conversa fluindo e quase que não demos conta quando tudo começou a ser recolhido.

"Como encontraste este lugar?"

"Era a casa de um amigo. Ele mudou-se há pouco tempo e está a pensar vender ou alugar a moradia." Olhei para a casa de grande dimensão. Certamente seria perfeita para uma família e podia ter um cão de grande porte já que tinha um grande quintal. "Gostas da casa?" Perguntei-lhe.

"É bonita, mas bastante grande. Eu tenho a chave queres ver o interior?"

Eu concordei e entramos na casa. Ezra ligou a luz e demos uma volta pela casa. Uma suite e mais três quarto de boas dimensões no andar de cima. Mais uma sala de estar bem grande, uma sala de jantar e a cozinha no andar de baixo. "Eu gosto da casa. Não gostavas de comprá-la?" Eu não sabia ao certo os valores da casa, mas tenho a certeza que com todo o dinheiro que tenho vindo a juntar e com a venda do meu apartamento podia ter esta casa.

"Eu nunca pensei em comprar uma casa tão grande. No que estás a pensar?"

Eu mordi o lábio. "Eu gostava de viver contigo, ter uma família e casar algum dia… eu não quero isso tudo já, só… estava a pensar nisso." Disse olhando à volta.

"Nada me deixaria mais feliz Aria. Eu tenho algo para ti." Ele tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo. _Ele vai-me pedir em casamento?_ Ele entregou-me a caixa com um anel de ouro com uma ametista lapidada. "É uma promessa Aria. Eu quero que sejas a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu quero ser o homem a fazê-lo. Eu acho que seria cedo para pedir em casamento… este é só o nosso segundo encontro." Isso fez-me sorrir. "Mesmo assim quero que percebas que as minhas intenções são sérias."

"Então posso comprar a casa?" Entreguei-lhe a caixa de volta e estendi a mão para ele colocar o anel do meu dedo.

"Só se for juntos." Ele colocou-me o anel.

"Não é preciso eu posso…" Antes de terminar ele beijou-me para me calar. "Falamos disso mais tarde. Podemos voltar para casa?" Disse-lhe no fim.

"Claro." Abriu a porta para mim.

* * *

Entrei no carro enquanto ele me disse que ia fechar a garagem. Esta podia ser a nossa casa de sonho. Eu ainda não acredito que estava mesmo a pensar comprar aquela casa. Ainda tinha muita coisa a tratar primeiro, mas tenho de esquecer isso agora. Em breve chegaria a segunda parte da nossa noite romântica.

Ele voltou, entrou no carro, conduziu-nos ao meu apartamento e estacionou. "Queres subir um pouco?" _Um pouco…_ a noite toda de preferência.

Ele concordou e deu-me a mão para subirmos a escada. Cliquei no botão do elevador e entramos os dois. Havia uma tensão entre nós. "Estou a adorar a nossa noite até agora Ezra." Disse-lhe abraçando-me ao pescoço dele e beijando aqueles lábios apetecíveis. Eu intensifiquei a minha investida e empurrei-o gentilmente na parede do elevador. As mãos dele estavam na minha cintura, mas foram deslizando para o meu quadril. Assim que a porta se abriu eu puxei-o para o corredor e agora era a minha vez de ficar contra a parede com a boca dele na minha e as suas mãos atrevidas a viajar pelo meu corpo. Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu senti-me aquecer ainda mais. "Vamos continuar lá dentro?" A minha voz parecia mais rouca do que eu queria.

Ele afastou-se de mim depois de beijar novamente os meus lábios. "Não sei se devo…" Diz ele. Havia um pequeno arrependimento no seu olhar.

Eu agarrei-me a ele novamente e beijei-o. "Isto não sabe bem?" Disse contra os lábios dele.

"Sim, mas…" Eu dei-lhe outro beijo antes que ele terminasse a sua frase.

"Não existe um 'mas' nesta equação. Eu estou pronta Ezra e sei que também queres." Eu dei-lhe um olhar que ele não podia resistir.

Ele agarrou a minha cintura e o meu rosto e beijou-me novamente. Eu sentia o meu corpo incendiar com desejo de o ter esta noite.

Ela afastou-se um pouco de mim pegou na minha mão para me conduzir pelo corredor para o apartamento dela. Ela balançava subtilmente a anca enquanto andava, rapidamente destrancou a porta e atirou a mala para o chão. Voltei rapidamente para os lábios dela e fechei a porta encostando-a contra ela. Ela é como uma droga e eu estou absolutamente viciado nela! Eu amo-a! Ela é absolutamente perfeita e quer entregar-se tão determinadamente a mim esta noite.

"Sobe." Eu agarrei as coxas dela quando ela saltou para prender as pernas na minha anca. Ela tinha feito um feitiço perfeito em mim. Eu queria tudo dela esta noite. Caminhei e coloquei-a em cima da bancada de cozinha. Eu podia sentir o meu membro começar a pulsar pela necessidade de atenção.

Assim que ele me colocou na bancada continuou a beijar o meu pescoço com doçura e massajou agradavelmente as minhas coxas por baixo do curto vestido que tinha escolhido. Deixei cair os sapatos e voltei a prendê-lo contra mim.

"Vamos para o quarto babe?" Pergunto sedutora.

"Tens a certeza que é isso que queres? Não temos de fazê-lo." Eu podia ver pelos seus olhos que havia desejo, mas também preocupação.

"Eu estou pronta Ezra! E eu já te disse uma centena de vezes que não sou feita de cristal."

Ele colou os lábios dele nos meus. "Só tens de me dizer e eu paro meu amor."

"Eu não quero parar porque eu confio em ti e sei que não me vais magoar."

"Nunca." Ele beijou-me mais uma vez e eu fui desfazendo os botões da sua camisa até me ver livre dela.

Tirei-lhe o cinto também que passou a fazer companhia à camisa no chão. Ele agarrou-me novamente e levou-me para o quarto. Deitando-me na cama, tendo cuidado para não colocar muito do seu peso em mim. Ele queria levar tudo ao meu ritmo, mas eu podia sentir em certos momentos a erecção dele pelas calças.

Eu estava ligeiramente nervosa por não ter feito algo assim com alguém por tanto tempo, mas desta vez vai ser diferente. Eu amo o Ezra e ele ama-me! Vai ser a união perfeita e eu sei que não me vou arrepender de dar este passo com ele. Eu dei um impulso e agora estou eu no topo vendo os olhos dele a arder de desejo. Comecei a puxar o vestido lentamente para o tirar. Eu sei que isto estava a ser uma espécie de tortura para ele vendo os olhos deslizar pelo meu corpo assim que mostrava mais um centímetro de pele. Ele não tinha visto o meu corpo este último mês em que todas as marcas desapareceram.

"É magnifica." Ele elogiou quando atirei o vestido para o chão. Eu podia ver o brilho no olhar dele.

Eu tenho uma deusa em cima de mim numa lingerie vermelha que a fazia ainda mais perfeita. Como um homem podia resistir a isto? Eu já a vi quase sem roupa inúmeras vezes, mas não existia qualquer clima de paixão ou romance envolvido. Isto é como a ver pela primeira vez. O meu pénis só pulsou com mais força ao pensar em levá-la a gritar o meu nome no seu orgasmo.

Nunca nenhuma rapariga ou mulher me fez sentir assim com tanta necessidade antes. Ela ia tirar o soutien quando eu a detive. "Posso?" Eu pedi. Ela concordou com um sorriso. Eu removi a peça e olhei-a sem lhe tocar. "Eu tenho medo que isto seja um sonho."

Ela inclinou-se e beijou-me. "Não é, eu estou aqui. Esta noite sou só eu e tu!"

* * *

 ***.* Questão importante! Devo continuar onde parei ou ir directamente para a manhã seguinte? Eles devem comprar a casa?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Verdade a mãe dela apoia a relação e o Ezra tem sido super querido com a Aria. ^^ Há muito tempo que não escrevia tão rápido um capitulo. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Eu tenho medo que isto seja um sonho."_

 _Ela inclinou-se e beijou-me. "Não é, eu estou aqui. Esta noite sou só eu e tu!"_

Ele voltou a ficar sobre mim e desfez-se da própria roupa ficando apenas com uns boxes justos que moldavam perfeitamente o comprimento do seu pénis já erecto. "Ezra." Eu gemi quando ele começou a descer e a deixar beijos ao longo do meu corpo exposto. Ele deu uma atenção especial aos meus mamilos sensíveis que foi o suficiente para me deixar no limite depois de tanto tempo à espera deste momento. "Vamos lá Ezra! Por favor!" Eu exigi.

Ele apenas sorriu e olhou para mim com luxúria antes de me beijar. Prendeu os dedos na minha cuequinha e começou a provocar-me até se cansar e tirá-la completamente. Ele levou uma mão no meio das minhas pernas. "Estás perfeita para mim." Ele beijou-me uma última vez antes de se desfazer da última peça de roupa que tinha. Aproveitei o momento para conseguir a caixa de preservativos, não queria acabar grávida. _Não agora!_ Ele retirou um e colocou. Posicionando-se sobre mim e entrando devagar no inicio, mas movendo-se com mestria depois disso. "És tão apertada." Ele ofega antes de me beijar.

"Oh Ezra… Mais rápido!" Eu gemi. Ele já me tinha deixado muito perto do limite antes de começar.

Ele beijou-me uma última vez antes de puxar a minha perna para o seu ombro. Isto deixou o meu corpo ainda mais excitado pela mudança de sensação. O olhar dele mostrava o seu desejo e a própria satisfação que o momento lhe ofereceu.

"Eu estou tão perto amor! Muito perto!" Eu gemi. Arqueando as costas e deixando-me tomar pela onda de prazer.

"Vem linda!" Ele diz antes de se mover mais rápido para o meu próprio prazer e para o dele também. "Estou muito perto também!" Ele diz com movimento ainda mais rápidos e levando uma mão para massajar o meu clitóris. O meu corpo tremeu, acabei por fechar os olhos e gemer com o prazer do meu orgasmo.

Pouco depois ele saiu de mim, desfez-se do preservativo no lixo da casa de banho e juntou-se a mim cobrindo os nossos corpos com o lençol.

Nós olhamos um para o outro sem necessidade de dizer uma única palavra. Nunca me tinha sentido tão bem…

* * *

Acordei com a cama vazia. Podia ouvir som de movimento na cozinha que me informava que o meu namorado estaria provavelmente ocupado com o pequeno-almoço. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que demos um passo tão grande na nossa relação a noite passada. A nossa primeira vez foi incrível e totalmente diferente de outras noites que tive com outros rapazes. Eu sinto-me bem, livre e feliz. Incrivelmente feliz, um tipo de felicidade que não senti por anos.

Eu ainda estava nua então agarrei nas cuecas da lingerie que tinha a noite passada e numa das camisolas do Ezra que me ficava enorme. Entrei na casa de banho aflita para fazer xixi. _Olhos panda…_ amaldiçoei-me por adormecer com maquilhagem, era óbvio que isso ia acontecer. Quando terminei de limpar o meu rosto saí para encontrar o Ezra. Ele tinha feito torradas e café, que estavam em cima de um tabuleiro na bancada. Ele apenas tinha os seus boxers vestidos, mostrando a pele perfeita e os músculos semi-tonificados.

"Bom dia doce!" Disse não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

"Oh…" Ele pareceu feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo desiludido. "Estava à espera de fazer uma surpresa na cama."

"Vamos começar outra vez então." Eu ia voltar para o meu quarto.

"Espera! O que vais fazer?" Ele pergunta.

"Fingir que estou surpreendida quando entrares no quarto." Pisco um olho para ele.

"És impressionante!" Ele agarrou a minha mão e puxou-me para um beijo.

"Não tanto como tu." Eu sorri de volta.

"Podemos ficar aqui." Ele sentou-se e permitiu que me sentasse no colo dele enquanto comíamos e dávamos de comer um ao outro em brincadeira.

Quando terminamos ajudei-o a limpar tudo. "Eu acho que merecemos um duche." Eu fingi inocência.

"A sério?" Ele ri.

"Sim, eu posso precisar de alguma companhia." Eu continuei o meu papel de menina inocente.

"Você está a ser muito impertinente hoje, Menina Montgomery." Diz ele tentando transmitir autoridade.

"Talvez eu seja. Talvez precise de uma atenção especial, Sr. Fitz." Eu continuei a brincar com ele.

Ele preocupasse muito comigo e isso foi o que começou esta brincadeira entre nós. A própria avó tinha dito que era da personalidade dele ter uma atitude protectora. Eu chamava-o 'Pai', 'Professor Fitz' ou 'Sr. Fitz' para o fazer parar ou provocar ainda mais. Ainda tinha de admitir que o acho muito sexy quando vem aqui ao apartamento assim que sai da escola porque trás sempre uma roupa formal que eu nunca pensei que ficasse tão bem a alguém. Eu não podia deixar de ter fantasias com ele. Talvez algum dia ou hoje possa ser a sua _aluna_ particular.

"Uma atenção especial?" Ele continua a brincadeira à espera que eu desenvolva.

"Oh sim!" Eu levante-me e agarrei a mão dele puxando-o comigo para a casa de banho.

Liguei a água quente e em poucos minutos desfiz-me de toda a roupa que cobria o meu corpo. "Eu acho que estou a perceber qual o problema aqui." Ele pareceu um pouco presunçoso. "Uma menina indisciplinada." Ele brincou comigo.

"E o que vai fazer para disciplinar esta menina?" Eu abracei-o. A sensação de pele com pele era muito boa.

"Quem disse que eu queria disciplinar? Talvez goste de meninas más." Ele diz antes de me beijar.

"Nesse caso…" Eu desfiz-me dos boxers dele e entramos no duche.

Foi um banho sensual, ele estava a aproveitar para conhecer ainda melhor cada centímetro do meu corpo fazendo-me gemer quando encontrava mais um dos meus pontos fracos. A água quente e as caricias que fizemos um ao outro deixou-nos completamente relaxados, mas muito excitados.

"Talvez devêssemos continuar na cama." Diz ele ao meu ouvido.

"O professor manda." Ele sorri com um ar maroto enquanto cobre a sua cintura com uma toalha e rapidamente recupera uma para mim cobrindo também o meu corpo. Ele pega em mim estilo noiva e leva-me para a cama. Ele não deixou um único centímetro da minha pele por secar. Eu gemi em felicidade quando ele deixava pequenos beijos aqui e ali.

Ezra fez-me levantar e virar de costas para ele. O movimento dele foi rápido e quando dei por mim estava de quatro na cama. Ele passou a mão ao longo das minhas costas. "Se quiseres parar podes dizer." Diz ele antes de me dar uma palmada lúdica na nádega.

Isso fez-me olhar para trás, o rosto dele estava divertido e eu sabia que ele queria brincar. Ele passou a mão na minha nádega novamente e deu-me outra palmada. Eu quero entrar na brincadeira com ele. "Esse é o meu castigo Professor Fitz? Eu admito que tenho sido uma menina muito mal-comportada." Eu disse.

"Oh não Menina Montgomery, o seu castigo ainda não começou." Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar travesso que me deixava ainda mais ansiosa pelo que ia fazer.

Ele fez-me deitar mantendo o rabo empinado para ele. "O que vais fazer Ezra?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com autoridade.

"O que vai fazer professor?" Eu corrigi.

Tocou na minha vagina molhada para ele. "Certificar-me que tem um castigo exemplar." Diz ele mergulhando dois dedos. Isso fez-me gemer. Ele removeu os dedos imediatamente. "Eu não quero ouvir um único som." Ele diz voltando a tocar-me.

Este é o jogo de provocação perfeito. Ela tentou controlar-se, mas a cada respiração mais pesada ou gemido eu parava. Ela estava a ficar frustrada com a minha pequena tortura. "Tem alguma coisa a dizer Menina Montgomery?" Ela estava tão excitada que eu sabia que podia esperar tudo vindo dela.

"Deixe-se de brincadeira Sr. Fitz e foda-me de uma vez." Era a primeira vez que a apanhava verdadeiramente chateada por não ter o que queria. Ela nem foi capaz de olhar para mim.

Eu coloquei um preservativo. "Que linguagem tão feia. Poderia ficar de quatro novamente?" Ela apenas o fez sem dizer uma única palavra.

Este joguinho tem a sua graça, mas estava a deixar-me impaciente. _Eu juro que se ele me leva ao máximo sem atingir o clímax novamente vou fazê-lo eu mesma._ Pensei quando me coloquei de quatro como ele pediu. Antes de pensar mais nisso ele penetro-me por trás com força e continuou com estucadas poderosas. "Será que este castigo será suficiente?" Ele apertou a minha coxa.

"Oh sim! Eu gosto deste castigo." Eu gemi mais alto.

Ele não parou o seu movimento forte sobre mim. Eu atingi o meu clímax e consequentemente ele chegou ao seu.

Caí na cama exausta e ele juntou-se a mim. "Foi um excelente castigo. Talvez tenha de ser uma menina má mais vezes."

Ele sorri para mim e beija-me.

* * *

Quando voltei a acordar já era hora de almoço. "Ezra." Eu acordei-o com um beijo na bochecha. "Queres sair para almoçar?"

"Vamos." Ele levantou-se para procurar alguma roupa na gaveta que tinha reservado na minha cómoda para ele. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou quando me viu a olhar para ele ainda deitada na cama.

"Já não posso apreciar a beleza do meu namorado?" Eu levantei-me para procurar algo para vestir. Ele ri.

"Não tem tanta graça é verdade, tu és incrivelmente bonito." Digo enquanto visto uma lingerie não tão sexy quanto a de ontem, mas tinha o seu charme. Encontro um vestido com uma estampa listrada preto e branco. Coloquei-o. "Ajudas-te com o fecho?" O Ezra fecha e beija o meu pescoço antes de sair do quarto. Apliquei pouca maquilhagem, prendi o meu cabelo no rabo de cabalo alto e juntei uns brincos ousados. Peguei a minha mala e um par de sabrinas.

"Estás pronta?" Ezra pergunta sentado no sofá a passar canais de tv.

"Sim, só falta uma coisinha." Corri para o quarto e guardei na mala o colar que o Jason me deu. "Vamos!" Voltei.

"Estás linda." Ele abriu a porta. "Depois de ti." Ele ofereceu passagem.

* * *

"Estou orgulhoso por seguires em frente."

"Vender a jóia foi o melhor. Eu não me sentia bem em guardar algo que me lembra dele." Caminhamos de mãos dadas por um tempo. "Falando em seguir em frente. Eu ainda gostaria de comprar a moradia."

"Tens a certeza?" Ele perguntou.

"Hm… dormir contigo todas as noites? Acho que não quero afinal." Eu brinquei com ele.

"Pois partilhar um roupeiro contigo parece um inferno." Diz ele também a brincar.

"Quem disse que eu ia partilhar um roupeiro contigo?" Os dois rimos.

"Acho que posso superar… partilhar a cama contigo é o suficiente para mim." Diz ele.

"Então parece que temos de falar com o teu amigo."

Ele desceu para me beijar.

* * *

 **1 mês depois**

"Estou exausta! Nem acredito que terminamos." Os dois caímos no sofá.

"Agora que está tudo arrumado o que queres fazer?"

"Descansar. Foi uma semana atarefada." Ela enrolou-se numa bola e descansou a cabeça no encosto lateral do sofá.

"Eu vou ver a minha avó e aproveitar para trazer algumas coisas."

"Pensava que estava tudo. Eu vou contigo." Diz ela.

"São coisas pequenas. Fica e descansa." Beijei a testa dela. "Já volto." E saí sem lhe dar tempo de vir comigo.

A moradia é finalmente nossa. A equipa de mudança fez o trabalho rapidamente levando tudo o que estava no apartamento da Aria para aqui e também algumas coisas minhas que estavam na casa da minha avó. Nós tivemos ontem à noite e hoje praticamente o dia todo a arrumar e a limpar a casa. Eu não podia deixar de me sentir feliz por finalmente partilhar o mesmo tecto com a mulher que amo. Ela é tão forte e determinada. Ela já não agia de forma estranha ou obsessiva como antes da terapia. Ela também esta sempre super disposta a fazer amor comigo ao contrario do que pensei ser impossível depois de toda a situação que ela sofreu. Ela seguiu em frente em pouco mais de 3 meses e merece ser realmente feliz como sempre sonhou.

"Avó?" Chamo quando entro na casa.

"Aqui!"

"Como se está a portar?"

"A minha neta é um doce." Diz ela.

Eu ri. "Pois a sua 'neta' tem de conhecer a mãe. Eu acho que a Aria vai delirar."

Eu peguei na pequena cadelinha de golden retriever. A minha avó estava a cuidar dela à 1 semana, desde que começamos a arrumar as coisas para a nova casa. Aria não sabia que eu tinha esta surpresa para ela.

"Ela vai adorar com certeza. Tu tinhas dito que ela gostava da ideia de ter um animal."

"Sim vou levar as coisinhas dela." Levei a comida, a caminha dela e alguns brinquedos. "É melhor não demorar muito a Aria pode desconfiar. Disse que ia ser rápido. Obrigada por ficares com ela." Despedi-me da minha avó, peguei novamente na cadelinha e saímos.

* * *

"Aria?" Chamei quando entrei pela porta das traseiras para a garagem. Não houve uma resposta. "Parece que a Aria não ouviu." Sussurrei para o cão que tinha nas minhas mãos.

Ela ainda estava no sofá e tinha adormecido na mesma posição que a deixei.

"Devemos acordá-la ou deixá-la dormir?" A cadelinha parecia muito confusa. "Não posso esperar para ela te ver." Coloquei-a em cima do sofá perto do peito da Aria. "Aria, querida!" Eu beijei a testa dela. "Voltei." Ela gemeu e moveu-se um pouco.

Ela abriu os olhos quando começou a sentir o pequeno filhote a tentar brincar com ela. "Meu Deus! Não acredito!" Aria agarrou logo no cãozinho na frente dela. "Ezra!" Ela parecia uma criança incrivelmente feliz numa manhã de Natal.

"A minha avó pediu para ver a sua neta de vez em quando. Gostas?"

"Eu adoro! Claro que a tua avó pode ver a sua neta. Ela é tão adorável!" Ela beijou a cabeça do cachorro e abraçou-a.

"Ainda precisa de um nome." Disse-lhe quando abracei a sua cintura.

Ela ajustou-se ao meu lado. "Nina."

"É um lindo nome para ela." Aria deu-me um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Eu fiz uma video-chamada esta noite com todas as minhas amigas a contar o que aconteceu nestes últimos dias. Elas ficaram a conhecer o Ezra e a Nina a nossa 'filha' golden retriever. Elas prometeram fazer uma visita para matar as saudades e conhecer todos pessoalmente. Hanna estava grávida de 2 meses por isso também vou ser tia em breve.

Coloquei a pequena Nina na sua caminha e esperei para ela adormecer antes de voltar ao quarto. "Amo-te Ezra!" Isto ainda parecia um sonho. A casa perfeita, o namorado perfeito e a cadelinha perfeita.

"Eu amo-te ainda mais Aria." Ele abraçou-me.

"Isso é difícil." Eu sorri para ele. "Estou exausta."

"Eu também. Vamos dormir, amanhã é um novo dia e vai ser tão perfeito como este." Diz ele.

"Contando que estarás ao meu lado todos os dias serão perfeitos."

Partilhamos um último beijo antes de adormecer-mos felizes.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado!**

 **EzriaBeauty: Em vez de uma cena caliente foram duas xD É mesmo querida em aceitar um final infeliz na história dos piratas. Eu não posso mesmo dar spoiler... mas eu ainda sou de finais felizes.**


End file.
